Silent Hills
by Kaiser Zeon
Summary: La fuerza con la que un alma es llamada hacia el caos es inminente, la llegada de la destruccion de la humanidad es verdadera. Y el surgimiento de un Dios, que erradicara al mal de la faz del planeta, se vera anunciada, finalmente, con el derramamiento de la sangre de los pecadores. El llamado se intensifica, y uno mas se une al llamado. Cross, HSDXD-SILENT HILL. posible cambio a M
1. Prologo

Prologo: 

La benevolencia y el mal siempre han estado en balance, haciendo capaz que el mundo, tal y como lo conocemos, siga con el ritmo de siempre. Pero en realidad, en el mundo, queramos a no, siempre habrá lugares más "agradables" que otros, este "balance" esta distribuido de una manera desigual, producto de la ausencia de nuestro Dios en la tierra.

Uno de estos lugares malditos, embrujados, invadidos por el mal y la locura es un pequeño pueblo, a las afueras de las grandes ciudades norteamericanas, llamado Silent Hill.

El terror inicio en este pueblo con el surgimiento de una secta religiosa, conocida solamente como "La Orden de Valtiel", la cúal tenía por objetivo el nacimiento de un "Dios" que limpiará el mundo mundano, y que trajera el paraíso a la tierra, para que ellos pudieran dominarla. El nacimiento de ese "Dios" vendría de una humana. La cúal resulto ser la hija de uno de sus miembros.

Su nombre era Alessa Gillespie, hija de Dahlia Gillespie. Una sacerdotisa de la orden.

Para ejecutar el nacimiento de ese "Dios", era necesario el sacrificio de la niña, extinguiendo su vida, sirviendo de incubadora para que este empesaze a crecer, para luego iniciar su despertar, e iniciar con su labor de la destrucción. Más sin embargo, Alessa se revelo contra ese destino, y, liberando sus poderes ocultos, pues ella tenía en su interior al "Dios", logro escapar, más fue demasiado tarde, su cuerpo había quedado hecho cenizas.

Ella juro vengarse de su muerte, su sufrimiento se transformo en ira, y la ira lo hizo en el poder. El poder lo hizo en la venganza, venganza cruel, sin piedad, y sin compasión.

Alessa sumergio al pueblo de Silent Hill en la más profunda obscuridad, dándole un aspecto de pesadilla, donde los temores de todos quienés ozaban ingresar a sus dominios, se manifestaban frente a sus ojos, y justamente eran estos, quienés eran los encargados de ponerle fin a su vida pecadora. "La Orden" logro refugiarse del asedio de Alessa, y empezaron a creer, que si ella moría, el "Dios" emergería de ella, y lograrían su objetivo de una vez por todas.

Todo tiene un precio, incluso el uso de un poder "divino" tenía sus limitaciones, Alessa tuvo que aceptar esa carga, por más pesada que fuera.

Ella tuvo que "dividirse" en 2 partes, 2 seres completamente diferentes, cuyas existencias eran opuestas, pero a la vez necesarias para la existencia del otro. Una bondadosa, y amable, la otra…el infierno, el mensajero de la muerte. Por supuesto, la última de estas era Alessa, la otra, por otro lado, era todo lo "bueno" que le quedaba en su ser. Si alguna vez las 2 llegarán a juntarse, las 2 volverían a ser vulnerables, y "La Orden" era concientes de esta realidad. Alessa tomo una descisión que, sin saberlo, cambiaría el futuro, tanto el de ella, como el del pueblo de Silent Hill.

Ella se separo de su otra mitad, y la envio libremente al mundo humano, y encerro a "La Orden" en el "Otro Mundo", incapacitándolos de perseguir a su contraparte, y así, eliminarla a ella de una vez por todas.

La contraparte de Allesa era un recién nacido. Un varón para ser exactos. De cabello castaño, tez algo trigueña-morena, y ojos color cafés. Era un poco parecido a ella, salvo por unos ciertos detalles, y claro, el cambio de género. Ella tomó esa descisión con el objetivo de distraer a sus perseguidores en caso de que lograrán escapar de Silent Hill.

El niño se encontraba abandonado en medio de la carretera que conectaba con el pueblo, a varios kilómetros de allí, en medio de la nada, cercano a un cementerio, el ocaso se transformaba en penumbra, y la media luna emergía por los cielos, empezaba a hacer frío, y el niño empezó a llorar de soledad. Pero se detiene al ver una luz brillante que lo alumbra.

Se trataba de un auto, del cúal emergieron 2 adultos, un hombre y una mujer, los cualés se acercaron al niño, y este les respondió con una pequeña risa de alegría, se sentía seguro con ellos a su lado. La mujer, una pelirubia, cargo al niño en brazos, y el hombre, un pelimarrón, empezó a juguetear con su mano en la cara del bebé. Apenas se conocían, pero ya parecían una familia.

-Harry, este bebé es encantador, y esta abandonado aquí, esta solo, que te parece si lo llevamos con nosotros?-

-No lo sé, estás seguro que no le pertenece a nadie?-

-Harry, está anocheciendo, el bebé va a sufrir frío si lo dejamos aquí, vamos, por favor, Harry, hazlo, por mí…-

El hombre, identificado como Harry, termino por aceptar.

-Bien, lo llevaremos con nosotros, solo espero que sepa comportarse bien-

-Tranquilo, tu y yo lo cuidaremos muy bien, no es así…eh-balbuceo la mujer tratando de ponerle un nombre-Ya se, te llamarás Issei, Issei Mason!-

-Issei?- pregunto Harry mientras se subía al auto y empezaba a arrancarlo.

-Claro, puesto que ese nombre significa "Primera generación" en el lugar a donde vamos, a Japón-contesto su esposa mientras se sentaba en el asiento de copiloto, el bebé parecía divertirse mucho.

El automóvil empezó lento, pero al cabo de unos minutos, avanzaba rápidamente por las carreteras, perdiendosé en la noche.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Issei-finalizo Harry mientras observaba con cariño a su nuevo hijo.

Ola!, sean bienvenidos a mi historia! ^^.

Como se dice en el sumario, este fic es un cross con "Silent Hill", en el cúal Issei es la contraparte de Alessa, este pequeño prologo lo hice con el fin de aclarar ciertos pequeños puntos sobre la trama, en especial a los interesados que ingresaron aquí son saber muy bien de que iba, si, lo sé, los conozco porque yo soy uno de ellos -_-. Los fans de esta, se habrán dado cuenta de que no cambie mucho los hechos de la historia original.

Un día me estaba viendo la peli de "Silent Hill", y a la vez, también empezó a jugar la versión de PS1, y me encanto, la historia estaba bien hecha, era un cliché, pero a la vez una idea novedosa, los enemigos eran lo correctos, y la diversidad de sus apariencias y ataques son lo que lo hacen una de las mejores franquicias hasta el momento, a lo cúal me dije, HSDXD también lo es, puedo hacer que sean compatibles, nadie más lo ha hecho antes…¿Por qué no hacerla ahora?

Esta es mi más nueva historia, los invito a leer mi perfil y vacilarse con el resto de mis historias, quizás sean de su agrado, pero eso ya lo desciden ustedes. Espero recibir su apoyo en este proyecto, solo imaginenesé, que genial sería la historia. No planeo que sea larga tampoco, unos 7 o 10 caps. A lo mucho, para no hacerla tan larga tampoco.

Cualquier review o sugerencia es bien aceptada, así como un PM. Ya con eso, me despido.

Zalgo viajero fuera…

Good bye!.


	2. Cap1:Comienzos

**Hey, hey, tranquilos, tranquilos, ya regrese, y, esta vez, con la continuación de uno de los fics que más atención ha llamado hasta ahora…asu, 2000 palabras, 2 reviews, 12 favoritos y 12 follows, me tienen demasiada fe, gracias :D!**

 **Bueno, ahora sí, voy a ponerme serio…**

 **Lamento la tardanza, es que tuve unos cuantos "asuntos pendientes" que atender, ya saben, cosas de la vida cotidiana y demás, eso, y que, estuve haciendo el borrador del primer capítulo una y otra vez hasta poder encontrar la "fórmula ideal" para el desenvolvimiento correcto y el futuro desenlace de esta historia. 5 en total…hasta que, luego de tantos fracasos y renovaciones, he llegado a la conclusión de que esto que estará a punto de leer es el "modo correcto" en el que las cosas irán en buen rumbo.**

 **Para empezar, la historia estará contada en 2 perspectivas, 1 y 3 persona, ósea, que ustedes verán la historia desde mi perspectiva, o desde la perspectiva de la persona que este narrando, el comienzo será algo lento, pero créanme cuando les digo que lo lean hasta el final, y que presten demasiada atención a los detalles que iré dejando a lo largo de la historia. Y un detallito más, para no mezclar tantos cambios de escenas importantes unas de otras, cada cap. Se dividirá de la siguiente manera: TITULO, PRESENTACION y SUBTITULOS. Ya verán a que me refiero cuando empiecen con la lectura…solo esperen un poco más.**

 **Al mejor estilo de los juegos de "Silent Hill", tengo pensado de que haya más de un final…y que, por supuesto, tratar de evitar que se pueda predecir el desenlace final de la historia. Ya sin más, les presento mi obra. Que la disfruten, y que ese apoyo en mi causa haya valido la pena.**

 **Nah, fuera de seriedades. Que empieza la función! :D**

 _ **Cap.1: "Comienzos"**_

Ha veces me pongo a meditar sobre todos los sucesos que me llevaron a todo esto. De como pude pasar, de ser un simple estudiante pervertido de secundaria común y corriente, al siervo personal de una de las demonios más poderosas e influyentes del inframundo. De correr de las chicas a las que espiaba, a pararme fuertemente, y combatir contra distintos seres sobrenaturales que amenazaban la paz, no solo la de mi ama y sus allegados, sino también a las el mundo entero en muchas ocasiones.

La vida nos trae muchas sorpresas en verdad, así como dificultades, y cosas de las cuales uno solo quiere olvidarse de ellas, y dejarlas llevar a que se hundan parcialmente en el enorme lago de la memoria, perdido entre nuestros recuerdos, y carentes de un significado importante en nuestra vida cotidiana.

Esto fue justamente lo que me paso a mi…

Solamente que no fui yo quien lo hizo a su voluntad…

Simplemente me lo indujeron, y me hicieron creer una mentira que yo siempre creí verdadera…

Y pienso, que si yo lo hubiese sabido desde un principio…las cosas que ocurrieron en ese pueblo, hubiesen sido muy distintas.

Pero ya es tarde, desgraciadamente, sumamente tarde…el perdón ya no existe para mí, no solo por lo que he hecho, sino también por lo que pienso, y voy a hacer.

Debo dejar un legado, un testimonio, una recordatoria para las futuras generaciones, sobre el cómo llegue a convertirme en lo que soy, y las causas que me llevaron a ello. Un documento que, probablemente, será olvidado por todos, pero que es el único testigo de lo que me queda de "humanidad" y sentido común.

Este manuscrito está dedicado a todas las personas que se encuentran extraviadas en la ciudad de "Silent Hill", así como a los otros que han tenido la suerte de encontrarse este libro en sus manos por una extraña razón aparente…leedlo sin juzgarlo, así como no quieren que se les juzgue a ustedes…

Y, si es que pueden hacerlo, traten de hallar una solución definitiva a este inminente problema que nos acoge a todos…

El perdonar y el redimir de los pecados.

Por favor, escuchen mi historia…escuchen nuestras historias.

Puede que sea la última oportunidad.

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **Día: 7/10/ ¿? 7:00 AM (Un día como cualquier otro…al parecer)**_

Abro mis ojos pesadamente justamente al momento en que la alarma suena, indicando que la hora de despertar e ir nuevamente a la escuela ha llegado. Anteriormente, esta era una actividad que me resultaba extremadamente estresante, frustrante, e irritable hasta en ciertas ocasiones. Solo ir allí, para ir a ver a tantas chicas bonitas que no querían salir conmigo, y que me rechazaban por mi lujuria ligeramente elevada.

Aunque, bueno, como dije antes, esto "me resultaba" algo malo, lo que significa que ahora ya no me lo tomo de esa manera, y la digna razón de esto es la siguiente…

Despertar en tu cama, rodeado de unas 4 chicas desnudas que se acurrucan y se calientan con tu cuerpo, moviéndose, soñando, y quien sabe que cosas más…y, que encima, te acompañan a la escuela, y siempre estas al lado de ellas…eso, indudablemente, te cambia mucho la perspectiva con respecto a tu vida, y el cómo te tomas las cosas.

Para muchos, este sería el sueño ideal de un hombre, algo que anhelan con todos su alma y corazón, hasta quedarse huecos de envidia. Y yo soy el afortunado de recibir dicha "ofrenda divina"…si, si que soy bastante "afortunado" por esto…

-Issei es mío!, es que no lo entiendes Akeno?!-hablo con fuerza e ira una pelirroja de ojos azules y piel blanca como la nieve, así como poseedora de una figura notablemente excepcional, mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de un chico castaño de ojos cafés, sin darse cuenta, de que así, le estaba cortando la respiración.

-No, no lo entiendo Rias, no puedes monopolizar a Issei para ti misma! ¡Él es de todas nosotras!-bramo esta vez una chica de ojos morados, pelo negro y piel morena, quien, increíblemente, superaba en busto a la peli roja.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con Akeno, Issei es de todas! ¡Pero él me prefiere a mí no es así?!-pregunto con ojos semi llorosos una rubia de ojos verdes y tez clara, su figura estaba en clara desventaja con las 2 primeras chicas, pero esta tenía en compensación una arma más mortal…la actitud serena, amigable y tranquila. Actitud que es muy necesaria para ser madre.

Asia, me gusta tal como eres, eres una buena persona que siempre me ha apoyado y que lo seguirá haciendo a través de mi camino a para convertirme en el "Rey del Harem" (A lo cual también creo que quizá estés en el), pero antes de eso necesito seguir vivo para conseguirlo. No me pongas esa mirada de cachorrito! ¡Me haces sentir mal por no poder responderte en este momento! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

-Rias-sempai, usted está…-comento una loli de ojos amarrillo brillante y pelo plateado arrodillada al borde de la cama en el mismo estado que las demás, desnuda, pero con una clara preocupación en su rostro, aunque su semblante serio trataba de disimularlo.

-Ahora no Koneko! Estoy en una disputa con Akeno por el corazón de Issei!-contesto la peli roja identificada como Rias a la peli plateada, ignorando por completo su advertencia.

No puede ser, me estoy asfixiando con tetas…es bueno, pero…el aire lo necesito para vivir…maldición! Maldición!.

-¡Puedes tener su corazón! ¡Pero YO seres quien tenga su cuerpo!-respondió Akeno jactándose de su "superioridad numérica".

-¡ Las tetas no lo son todo!-

-¡Para Issei si lo son!-

-¡Entonces porque también quiere fornicar con Asia también?!-

-¡Estará necesitado! ¡Issei es el pervertido más grande del mundo!-

N-No puede ser, yo…no, no aguantare mucho tiempo en el estado en el que estoy! Moriré antes de poder cumplir mi sueño finalmente…tengo que hacer algo, cualquier cosa, pero rápido!

Ah!, tal vez si intento eso!, ¡¿me dejaran respirar con tranquilidad?!

-Rias-sempai…el tiempo se está acabando y…-Koneko intento una vez más hacerlas entrar en razón, al castaño le empezaba a faltar el aire, y su rostro empezaba a tomar una ligera coloración rojiza. Pareciera que en cualquier momento explotaría…hasta que el tiempo se acabó…

En el que Issei decidiera tomar "cartas en el asunto".

-Ustedes dos…es que acaso no lo saben?-hablo Issei con voz ronca, alzándose a duras penas sobre Akeno y Rias que estaban sobre su fisionomía, mientras libraba sus manos de los agarres de Asia, y revoloteaba los 10 dedos, a la vez en que sus impulsos como hombre se liberaban.

-¡GRANDES O PEQUEÑOS DAN IGUAL! ¡PREFIERO LOS SENOS GRANDES! ¡PERO LOS SENOS SON SENOS!-el castaño posa ambas palmas en los bustos de Rias y Akeno, frotando las palmas con rapidez, aprovechando cada segundo el contacto con el mismo, sabiendo que su tiempo es limitado, logrando sacarle el máximo provecho. Rias y Akeno instintivamente no pudieron evitar gemir mientras el varón hacía gala de sus "habilidades".

Para, finalmente, empezar a apretarlos, estrujar el pezón derecho e izquierdo de cada una, y agachar su boca para dar el toque final. Se había sumergido tanto en su éxtasis, que había olvidado por completo que se hallaba en compañía, tanto de la rubia Asia, como de la loli Koneko.

Y justamente era Koneko quien no permitía tales actos de perversión en su presencia.

-Eres un…¡PERVERTIDO!-

CRASH!

La loli peli platino de abalanzo contra el castaño arremetiendo con un derechazo penetrante, lo cual, le hizo salir volando de la cama, mandándolo a estrellarse con la pared de cemento del fondo, atravesando un cuadro que colgaba de la pared, hasta que el mismo llego a la otra habitación.

Issei intento levantarse a duras penas de entre los escombros que había dejado el anteriormente "resistente" muro que bordeaba su cuarto, y un intento vano, e incluso cómico, de despojar sus brazos que habían quedado atorados en el marco dorado de la pintura.

Ay…ay, Koneko, tenías que ser tan ruda conmigo?, solo me estaba expresando mi aprecio y cariño hacia Rias y Akeno, es eso acaso tan malo? Maldición, me deje llevar tanto por la toma de pechos, que olvide completamente que estaba allí…es mi culpa, yo me lo busque, jeje.

El castaño logro sacar una de sus manos del marco, y lo primero que hizo fue tratar de apoyarse en algún cómoda o mueble de la habitación para tratar de orientarse, ya que, en el destrozo que había ocasionado, una gran nube de polvo se había formado en los alrededores, impidiendo bien la vista.

Bueno, admito que la forma en la que lo haga es la correcta pero…

Lo primero que toco su palma había sido algo redondo, algo redondo, grande, caliente, y sumamente suave. Acompañado de una respiración ligeramente agitada, y la pesadez de una mirada, entre curiosa, e intrigada. Con un toque de excitada.

Lo primero que diviso el ahora sorprendido castaño, fueron unos tranquilos y en ligera proporción picaros ojos dorados, que eran levemente opacados por algunos cabellos azulinos y un resaltante mechón verde que se erguía por sobre su mirada.

Carajo, es que acaso están son?!...

Cuando la vista se aclaró aún más, Issei se dio cuenta de que tenía en manos el "tesoro" de una de las mujeres del club del Ocultismo, la "Caballera" oficial del sequito, Xenovia. Esta vestía un vestido celestino a juego con su cabello, mientras traía en mano un pequeño libro. Y, con la otra, le tocaba la ya acalorada mejilla del joven.

-X-Xenovia, yo no quise-

-Oye, si querías tener sexo conmigo, solo tenías que pedírmelo, no tenías que agarrarme por sorpresa así como lo ha hecho esta mañana, no soy como las demás, yo te daría lo que fuera con tal de complacerte y hacerte feliz-hablo Xenovia sumamente alegre, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Issei.

Sintiendo su respiración dulce y sinfónica, un aroma que volvería loco a cualquiera.

W-Wow, así que esta es la esencia de Xenovia. Acaso ella está un poco más bonita y relajada el día de hoy?, porque me da la impresión de eso. O-Oye, si te sigues acercando así hacia mí, y me sigues mirando de la forma en la que lo estás haciendo, tu y yo terminaremos haciendo…

-Vaya, así que, en lo que te recuperabas del golpe que te di, ahora intentaras aprovecharte de Xenovia también?-

Koneko está aquí? oh no, debo huir de aquí!

-Aprovecharse de mi Koneko?, no, estas mal, él no se aprovecha, estamos hablando sobre nuestros planes a futuro, y sobre como criaremos y engendraremos a nuestro hijo, verdad, Issei?-dijo Xenovia con tono esperanzador mientras se aferraba con más fuerza hacia él, presionando sus pechos contra su abdomen, lo cual, no ayudaba a que el joven se concentrara concretamente en alguna excusa para dar sobre lo que había hecho anteriormente en su habitación, y el como había terminado haciendo lo mismo a la espadachín.

Koneko empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia el castaño, haciéndose notable el como la ira le creció a mares, y como esta se preparaba para cometer el castigo final hacia su persona.

K-Koneko!, ¡por favor no lo hagas! ¡Tú también esta desnuda! ¡Amaneciste desnuda en mi cama junta con Asia, Akeno y Rias! ¡También tienes en parte la culpa! ¿Cómo esperas a que reacciona ante tal estimulo de una manera calma y racional?!

Pero parecía que la peli platino no tomaba siquiera en consideración la temerosa actitud que Issei empezaba a mostrar en aquellos momentos. Se veía furiosa, pero a la vez firme en que lo que estaba a punto de hacer contribuiría a que el castaño calmase sus constantes impulsos pervertidos hacia el sexo femenino. Al menos, por el momento.

¡Alguien sálveme! ¡Irina! ¡Roseweisse! ¡Azazel-sensei! ¡Rias! ¡Asia! ¡Akeno! ¡Xenovia! ¡Ddraig!, ¡O tal vez mis 2 amigos pervertidos Matsuda y Motohama! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

¡"Dios del Ero", salva a tu humilde creyente de este iracundo puño de loli que se dirige hacia mí! ¡Si lo alejas de mi te estaré eternamente agradecido! ¡Viviré tu religión como nadie más lo ha hecho antes! ¡Veré 10 películas pornográficas todos los días! ¡Leeré novelas de contenido erótico pensando y agradeciendo esos momentos que tú me has dado! ¡Disfrutare de todos los animes y series ecchi, harem y hentai de la temporada, de todas las temporadas, hasta el final de mis días!

¡Apreciare cada momento de mi vida!... ¡Si tú me perdonas de este castigo! ¡Haz que ese iracundo puño se aleje de mí!... ¡Y te seré fiel en cualquier cosa que me pidas! ¡PERO ALEJALO!

-¡Koneko, por favor ten piedad conmigo!-exclamo el castaño con todas sus fuerzas, y gritando a tal punto que su voz de hombre se mezcló con la de una mujer, desafinando en las últimas palabras, y dándole un toque aún más cómico a la situación.

-Dejaras de ser pervertido?-contesto Koneko a su plegaria con una pregunta, aunque sin detener su avance incesante, lento, pero a la vez apresurado por la habitación.

-¡Koneko! ¡Sabes que no puedo hacer eso! ¡Va en contra de todos mis principios!-

El puño izquierdo de Koneko se alzó en el aire, mientras un poco de energía roja se estampaba en ella. Y lo lanzaba contra el objetivo principal del ataque.

La cara de Issei.

-¡KONEKO!-

La imagen de ese puño, tan pequeño, pero a la vez tan imponente, se le quedo estampado en la memoria en un breve, pero a la vez fugaz aureola que lo rodeaba.

Acaso tenia forma de un…símbolo?

-¡Detente!-

Y la loli peli plateada contesto…

-No quiero-

¡CRASH!

Si…sin duda, soy muy "afortunado" por todo esto…

 _ **Más tarde ese mismo día…**_

Todos los miembros del "Club del Ocultismo" se hallaban reunidos en la mesa del comedor dispuestos para tomar un delicioso desayuno antes de comenzar con su agitada rutina diaria, ir a la escuela, reunirse luego para atender asuntos de protección del territorio, y hacer unos cuantos trabajos como demonios que eran, y demás asuntos del club.

Pero esta mañana, la atención de todos los comensales estaba centrada en una, y solamente una cosa, y esa cosa (o mejor dicho persona) era un cierto castaño llamado Hyodou Issei. La razón de la misma atención era muy simple, si te despides de todos al anochecer sin ninguna cicatriz, y amaneces frente a los demás rodeado de vendas similar a una momia que olvido venderse la cara, es natural que llames mucho su atención.

Y más aún si te encuentras emitiendo cada 3 minutos un ligero alarido-gruñido quejándote de tu condición y tu suerte.

-Y…haber, dime-hablo una castaña de pelo suave, ojos morados y tez japonesa, mientras se apoyaba contra la mesa y esparcía unos cuantos medicamentos sobre el cuerpo de Issei, sin darse cuenta, de que mientras lo hacía, le daba una gran vista del escote de su uniforme al joven-que es lo que ocurrió?-

-Bueno, eso es algo difícil de decir Irina…-hablo Asia apenada.

-Solo digamos que tratábamos de acercarnos más a Issei, Akeno empezó a fastidiar, empezamos a pelear, y para detenernos, Issei desato uno de sus "arranques ecchi" contra nosotras…lo malo es que Koneko también estaba en la habitación cuando eso ocurrió-comento Rias ya vestida con su uniforme mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y recordaba lo ocurrido apenas hace unos minutos.

-Hay no, otra vez con eso?, cuando vas a aprender que no debes hacerle eso a las chicas?-la castaña esta vez se retiró hacia atrás para intentar sacar otro medicamento del botiquín de primeros auxilios que traía debajo de la mesa, teniendo que agacharse para ello.

Y, sin querer, mostrar el mejor lado de su "retaguardia".

Lo aprenderé cuando ustedes, las mujeres que conviven conmigo, aprendan a no ponerse en posiciones que no solo me tientan, si no también me animan a hacer tales desmanes contra ustedes! ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Esta en mis genes! ¡Apóyame en esto Irina!

-Sí, yo también estoy de acuerdo con que se le aplique un castigo a Issei cuando se pase de la raya, así aprenderá, pero siendo sinceros, este castigo se ha pasado un poco de la raya, no más miren como ha quedado el "sekkiryuttei", el portador de una de las "Sacred Gear" más fuerte que existen-agrego un rubio de ojos azules y tez claras, de ojos risueños, y alegre sonrisa. El "Caballero" del clan, Kiba Yuuto.

-No, no, él no es el "sekkiryuttei", sino más bien el "Chichiryuttei" (Dragón de los Pechos)-dijo Xenovia mientras tomaba su te, haciendo que casi todos empezasen a reírse a la vez. Todos, salvo Koneko.

-Ah?, Koneko, porque te ves tan triste?, ni siquiera has tocado tu desayuno-resalto Irina mientras terminaba de sacar el pomo de jarabe de la bolsa.

-Es cierto, tienes que comer, si no te debilitaras, y no estarás llena de energía para los desafíos y deberes que tendrás que afrontar el día de hoy-

-Así es, encima de que he tenido el honor de preparar el desayuno el día de hoy, me molestaría un poco de que ni siquiera lo probases, lo hice con lo mejor que se en cuanto a repostería-dijo Akeno mientras en tono gallardo.

-Es que…no tengo hambre-respondió Koneko algo desalentada.

-Por qué no?-

-Es que…lastime Issei-sempai, solo quise darle una pequeña lección sobre autocontrol, pero se me paso la mano, y esta vez, a lo grande-

-N-No te molestes por ello-esta vez fue Issei quien tomó la palabra-Fue en parte mi culpa, no te aquejes demasiado con eso, sé que a veces me puedo pasar de pervertido con todas ustedes, pero eso no significa que sea una mala persona, esa es mi forma de mostrar mi aprecio y el gran cariño que les tengo a todas ustedes-

-Entonces porque nunca le haces nada raro a Kiba?-pregunto Irina mirando al rubio expectante.

-Porque él es hombre! ¡¿Por qué que otra razón seria?!-

-No lo sé, tal vez no fuera que eres de ese tipo que comete un montón de estupideces para demostrar su masculinidad, cuando, en realidad, son todo lo opuesto a ellos…no será que tú eres gay?-

-Pero que estás diciendo?! ¡Yo soy un hombre normal! ¡No tengo gustos raros! ¡Nada más excepto por los pechos!-

Pero su respuesta angustiosa no hizo nada más que hacer reír nuevamente a los presentes.

Que es esto?...es que acaso mis amigos no me toman en serio?.

[Yo tampoco lo haría aibou, no si te atrapan con esa filosofía jajá]

Ddraig?, oye, donde estabas, desde que desperté, como que necesito a alguien que me ayudara a sentirme mejor, y también quería hacerte una pregunta, ¿por qué no apareciste para poder defenderme de los ataques de Koneko de hace un rato?

[Estaba durmiendo Issei, podre ser un "Dragón Celestial", pero también necesito dormir…estar encerrado, ah!]-de entre el habla del dragón se podían escuchar bostezos-[Sí que te puede cansar mucho, lo sabes no?]

Pero si estas encerrado, y durante la mayor parte del tiempo no vas a ningún lado, nunca haces nada, como podrías siquiera cansarte tú en algún momento?

[Mocoso malcriado, se nota que no sabes nada acerca de los dragones, para tu información, ya hago cientos de cosas]

Como por ejemplo?. Que estabas haciendo mientras era apaleado por Koneko?

[Eh…estaba, eh, estaba…¡Estaba comiendo!]

Y que estabas comiendo?...tratas de decirme que mientras yo estaba sufriendo afuera, tú te encontrabas comiendo tranquilamente, ¿como si nada estuviera pasando?

[Es que estaba degustando de un delicioso "Lomo Saltado", como tu supondrás, la carne es mi debilidad natural]

Sí, creo que también es una debilidad natural tuya el NO AYUDAR A TUS COMPAÑEROS CUANDO LO NECESITAN, con razón esto explica porque los anteriores sekkiryuttei a mi murieron horriblemente. No solo por egoístas y malvados, sino porque eres un desconsiderado Ddraig.

[Bueno, lo admito, no estaba haciendo nada, pero es que me distraje mucho con lo que vi apenas cuando tú te despertaste de la cama esta mañana…y cuando saliste de la niebla y le tocaste los pechos a la portadora de "Durandal" fue algo…]

Espera…tu, ESTABAS VIENDO CUANDO RIAS, ASIA Y AKENO ESTABAN DESNUDAS EN LA CAMA CONMIGO?!

[N-No]

Lo que tienes de mal amigo, también lo tienes de mirón Ddraig, que acaso nunca tuviste una dragona cerca para que se te quite la necesidad de estar mirando las "actuaciones" de otros?

[Yo…hace tiempo que no hablo con otro de mi especie, además de los que te has topado, pero…casi nunca en mi vida he tenido el honor de estar en un mismo espacio que una mujer dragón fina…ni de olor su aliento a fuego, conversar sobre cuantos humanos hemos comido, y anécdotas que nos han ocurrido a lo largo de la historia…yo…siempre he estado solo]

El castaño decidió mejor dejar la charla con el dragón de Gales hasta ahí, en esos momentos trataba de hallar consejo para tratar de levantarse el ánimo, pero ni sus amigos, ni supuestamente el "más maduro" de los dragones que conocía podían decirle algo que lo ayudara. Se limitó a desviar la mirada hacia un lado, mientras meditaba su situación. Las heridas del anterior "asalto" estaban empezando a sanar, esto, debido a los tratamientos con "medicamentos mágicos" que Irina le estaba aplicando continuamente con ayuda de su botiquín, y gracias a su capacidad natural de regeneración como demonio que era. Dentro de un par de minutos ya se encontraría como nuevo, de pie, y listo para salir hacia afuera.

Pero durante su desvió por evitar la pena, se dio cuenta que, a pesar de la reciente broma por parte de Xenovia, Koneko seguía triste por lo que había hecho, al menos, parecía que lo que sentía demasiado, tanto como para no tomárselo a la ligera. Era cierto…ahora que lo recordaba bien, Koneko también había empezado a volverse más cercana al luego de los "Juegos del Inframundo", la batalla contra su hermana "Kuroka", y el último encuentro con el "Dios del Mal", Loki. Durante todos esos combates, Koneko estuvo a su lado, combatiendo codo a codo en el campo de batalla.

Pero, aparte de eso, Koneko también estaba empezando a desarrollar un sentimiento especial hacia el…e Issei estaba consciente de eso…esa debía ser la principal razón por la que ahora Koneko llevaba aquel semblante sombrío y decaído, temía que el castaño se llevara una impresión equivoca de su persona, dejándola atrás en comparación con las demás chicas que también intentaban algo con él.

La loli peli platino se alertó enseguida, al notar como una cálida y comprensible mano acariciaba su pelo, de arriba abajo, revolviéndole los cabellos, rascándole las orejas, y jugueteando un poco con su estatura, provocando que la misma ronroneara como un gato, lo cual era lógico, eso si contamos que era una Nekomata. Pero nunca antes se la veía tan feliz.

-Issei-sempai-

-Oye, no te preocupes por lo de ahora, he recibido peores palizas en mi vida, como esa con la que tuve que lidiar con el patán de Raiser, yo siempre estaré para pelear "por ustedes", no para pelear "con ustedes"…comprendes lo que digo, no?, lo que intento decir es que no tienes que preocuparte demasiado por este pequeño incidente, mira, si yo no le doy importancia, entonces, porque entonces tu deberías dársela?-

Sin querer provocarlo, el castaño logro que la Nekomata se sonrojara. Y sonriera, antes de confirmar.

-Es cierto, muchas gracias por perdonarme, Issei-

-Oh!, qué bonita escena, este sin duda es obra de Dios!, dos amigos separan sus diferencias y se perdonan! ¡Santo sea el Señor! ¡Amen!- grito Irina a los 4 vientos, logrando que a todos los demás se les diera un pequeño golpe y un medio dolor de cabeza.

-Diablos, para que mencionas a Dios en esta mesa…somos demonios, recuerdas Irina?-agrego Kiba sujetándose la cabeza.

-Ups, lo siento a todos, lo olvide, no parecen demonios, pero son demonios, lo siento, de verdad, lo siento jeje-

-Oigan, creo que ya se nos hace un poco tarde para ir a la escuela, no lo creen?-

-Um, creo que si…será mejor que terminemos de tomar nuestro desayuno para ir de una vez a la academia, Rosseweise debería estar allí en el aula esperándonos con inquietud-

-Qué?, Rosseweise no ira con nosotros a la escuela?- pregunto Kiba curioso.

-No, lo que ocurrió es que anoche ella tuvo que ir a hacer unas compras, le dio cansancio, así que decidió ir a dormir a un hotel a unas cuadras de aquí. Me llamo al celular justamente esta mañana, diciéndome que se le había hecho tarde, que lamentaba no estar presente hoy día en la mesa para desayunar con nosotros, y que nos daría el encuentro en la escuela-

-Ya veo, así que era por eso la razón por la que no recordaba haberlo visto entrar a dormir a su habitación anoche, que suerte, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar un poco por ella-

-Asia, tú te preocupas por todo el mundo, pero creo que la persona por la que menos de deberías preocupar es por Rosseweise, ella es lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarse sola-

-Sin contar que incluso domina magia Nórdica, la cual es más fuerte que la de los demonios, y que la controla a un nivel incluso mejor que Rias y yo…siento un poco de envidia por eso-comento Akeno con algo de desgana en su voz.

-Bien, si ya todo está discutido, será mejor que nos vayamos terminando de alistar-

-Espera Rias, que acaso no tenías algo que decirle a los demás?-pregunto la peli azul Xenovia mientras se terminaba de levantar.

-Ay!, claro, me estaba olvidando de eso, gracias por hacérmelo recordar Xenovia-le agradeció la pelirroja mientras dirigía su atención al resto-Espero que no olviden recordar que el día de hoy tenemos una reunión del "Club del Ocultismo" después de clases, y justamente después de ello, nuestras labores que cada uno debe cumplir como demonio…en especial tú, Issei-

-Yo, por que se refiere justamente a mí, presidenta?-

-Porque justamente hay una solicitud de trabajo hecha especialmente para ti, el demandante te ha estado pidiendo con carácter de urgencia que seas tú específicamente el que atienda su llamado, y que le realizas una especie de "trabajo especial"-

-"Trabajo especial"…no querrás que yo quiera que le haga…-

-No, Issei, no creo que tenga nada que ver con tener sexo con ella, ni nada relacionado con darle alguna especie de "satisfacción personal", si se tratara de asuntos como esos, para eso tenemos a Kiba verdad?-

-Presidenta Rias-dijo Koneko mientras protegía a Kiba con su cuerpo, usándose de escudo humano-Deje de prostituir a Kiba, él no es un caballero que se venda-

A menos que sea al mejor precio JAJA!

[JAJAJA, esa si estuvo buena compañero! ¡Muy buena jajaja!]

Y ya, sin nada más que discutir, o de lo que hablar, el sequito Gremory salió de la residencia Hyodou en dirección a la escuela, hacia un día como cualquier otro…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sin percatarse, ni ver siquiera, aun con todos sus sentidos al máximo, dignos de su raza, a la misteriosa figura, quien se erguía sobre lo más alto del techo, balanceándose brevemente hacia adelante, carente de sombra, carente de facciones faciales. Así como carente de respiración, o algún signo visible de que estuviera…"vivo".

Al menos, hasta que el mismo empezó a mover, a ritmo de contorsiones, su cabeza.

Y extender desde sus palmas, un par de jeringuillas, con un extraño líquido rojo.

-Amo, finalmente…ha despertado-

 _ **Día: 7/10/ ¿? 8:00 AM (El aviso)**_

Con la luz tenue de los rayos del sol que se escurrían de entre las cortinas color vainilla de la sala, quienes, a su vez, se movían al compás de la suave brisa de la mañana, envuelta en un mar de emociones que ella misma no lograba comprender, así como un presentimiento de que algo no estaba yendo bien, se encontraba sentada frente a un gran escritorio de madera, repleto de varios documentos escolares, una joven de cabello negro corto y gafas rosadas, del mismo color que sus ojos.

Intentando leer algunos de los trabajos que se le habían encargado como Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil para intentar distraerse de esa inexplicable tensión en el ambiente…y en su corazón. Mas, fallando en el intento, esta se levantó furiosa de su silla. Y, con su mano, tiro todos los papeles al suelo, antes de golpear con mucha fuerza la parte central del escritorio.

Dejando ver en el mismo una serie de pequeñas grietas que remarcaban la magnitud del impacto.

Así como un mero reflejo de que algo la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, esa sensación de que estaba olvidando algo sumamente importante… ¿Pero que era?...

-Que…me está pasando?-dijo finalmente Sona Sitri levantándose ligeramente las gafas, y secándose de sus ojos unas pequeñas lagrimas que había derramado inconscientemente al destrozar la mesa-¿Que es esta cólera tan…repentina?-la chica miro su puño, apretándolo con fuerza, mientras un inmenso coraje le corría por las venas.

Que era lo que le pasaba?, se preguntaba la dirigente principal de la ciudad de Kuoh mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos con calma, y tratar de apagar ese persistente sentimiento de frustración ahogada, como una mujer, y como una Sitri debía hacer. Ella no hizo nada fuera de lo común en la mañana, se levantó, como siempre, algo agotada, por supuesto, ¿pero quién no lo estaría con las recientes cosas que pasaban en su ciudad?

Después de que el sequito de su mejor amiga, Rias Gremory, junto con el irrespetuoso pervertido de Hyodou Issei lograran vencer a Loki, el Dios del Mal, las cosas se habían vuelto un caos para ella. Desde esa fecha, los ataques de la facción terrorista de la "Khaos Brigade", dirigida por "Ophis Uroboros, la dragona del Infinito", se habían incrementado exponencialmente en los alrededores de la ciudad, e incluso algunas habían logrado penetrar en el corazón de la misma. Por supuesto, esto fue una llamada de atención para Sona, así como para los demás seres sobrenaturales que residían en la ciudad.

Todo ese asunto la tenía preocupada, y el que los terroristas vinieran aquí, a su querido hogar, a causar desgracias y caos, era algo que no le gustaba para nada. Este parecía ser el motivo aparente de esa gran cólera…si, eso debía ser. Sona estaba consciente de que el funcionamiento de su cuerpo era diferente al de los humanos, ella era un demonio, y los demonios eran más explícitos en sus sentimientos que cualquier otra raza, en especial en los que tenían que ver con respecto a la ira, el amor y la venganza. Además de esto, Sona era un adolescente, cualquier adolescente se merecía al menos un momento privado en el cual tenía el derecho a reaccionar como quisiera.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esa extraña sensación desapareciera, el tiempo lo arreglaba todo, y ella tenía todo el tiempo del mundo…

-Relájate, por favor, relájate-menciono Sona mientras miraba como su puño se movía impotente, resignándose sus sentimientos, como si tuviera vida propia, hasta que, al cabo de unos segundos, se calmó, sintiendo de primera mano cómo el fulgor, producto de la sangre que se había enfocado en la muñeca, retornaba lentamente a su lugar de origen.

Ah, eso estuvo cerca, por poco exploto así por así…diablos, no me sentía de esta manera desde esa vez en la que Kokabiel intento invadir la escuela y la ciudad. O como la vez en la que perdí con Rias en los "Juegos Mágicos del Inframundo"…a veces me pregunto cómo me las arregle en ese momento para contenerme las ganas de golpear a Rias en la cara.

Sé que es mi amiga, me cae bien la mayoría del tiempo, pero hay ocasiones en las que su actitud de niña consentida e inmadura me saca de quicio…

Sona volvió a sentir como la cólera volvía a reflejarse, esta vez, en ambos puños.

Entiendo que me ayude a dirigir la ciudad, pero últimamente se ha estado ausentando demasiado por estar al lado de Hyodou Issei. ¿Pero qué es lo que le ve Rias a el? Es un pobre diablo, carente de algún talento o fuerza en especial que lo destaque entre los demás. Si no fuera por el hecho de que poseyera una "Sacred Gear", el no sería nada más que basura.

Como lo odio…

Las alas y su cola de demonio negras se le extendieron sin que ella tuviera control sobre ellos. Y una ligera aura de poder la envolvió. Esta vez pareciese que no podría contenerse.

Al menos eso pensaba Sona, hasta que escucho como los engranajes de la perrilla de metal dorado oxidado de la puerta que conectaba su despacho de presidenta con el resto del edificio escolar empezaban a tronar entre sí, indicándole a ella que alguien estaba intentando pasar por esta.

La pelinegra oculto sus rasgos demoniacos y su aura explosiva de poder de momento, hasta que la posible amenaza de que su verdadera naturaleza fuese revelado a un ser humano normal. Lo hizo demasiado rápido…sin mucho tiempo para preocuparse por los detalles.

No supo describir el gran alivio que sintió al percatarse que la que entraba por la puerta no era nadie más que esa chica de cabellos negros y lacios, de ojos turquesas y gafas al igual que ella, así como un permanente gesto serio en su rostro, Tsubaki Shinra, la "Reina" de su sequito. La chica se encontraba vestida con el clásico uniforme femenino de la academia, y traía en manos una reluciente bandeja de plata con utensilios a la mano, una taza de café, y un delicioso trozo de torta "Selva Negra".

-El desayuno está servido jefa-dijo Tsubaki sobriamente, mientras se dirigía a la mesa en donde se encontraba Sona, pero se detuvo sorprendido al ver el caos de la habitación, y a su jefa, la clásica líder fría y reservada, con las gafas ladeadas, el pelo despeinado, la ropa hecha jirones dejando a la vista la parte superior de su busto y algo de su muslos. Y su cola, que, a su parecer, estaba mal retraída. Se le podía ver la punta desde cualquier Angulo.

La chica solo se mantuvo en silencio, esperando la reprimenda de su subordinado. Aunque su reacción no fue la esperada.

-Que le paso a la habitación?! ¡¿Kaichou está bien?!-Tsubaki casi bota las cosas que traía por correr intempestivamente hacia Sona, y cogerla de los hombros, y empezar a tocarla con las palmas, en busca de alguna herida aparente.

-T-Tranquila Tsubaki, me encuentro perfectamente-

-Pero la sala esta…-

-Está bien-le interrumpió ella-Yo hice esto, digamos que tuve un pequeño ataque de ira que no quisiera recordar, y por accidente termine destrozando parte de la habitación-

-Pero Kaichou, esa actitud no es muy típica de usted, no como lo es de la presidenta Rias-

Por favor Tsubaki, si sabes lo que nos conviene a las dos, en especial a ti, te sugiero que no menciones ese nombre por ahora, al menos hasta que se me pase esta cólera.

-Soy una chica, ya sabes cómo somos nosotras-se excusó a sí misma, para evitar decirle la razón real de su ira-No es nada por lo que preocuparse…ahora, pasando a otros asuntos, que te trae a mi oficina así por así en la mañana, durante horario de clases?-

-A darle un aviso urgente, proveniente de los altos mandos, directo del inframundo-

-Del inframundo?, ¿Quién lo envía?-

-Su hermana mayor Kaichou, Serafall-sama-

-Mi hermana, y que desea mi hermana de mi ahora?-

-Dice que ha habido un reciente atentado, en un centro de reuniones, cerca de su palacio-

-Mi palacio? ¿mis padres resultaron heridos?!-

-No, dice que ellos están bien, pero dice que tenga cuidado, y que la ciudad se ponga en alerta máxima hasta que se identifique al responsable-

-El atentado no es autoría de la "Khaos Brigade"?-

-Serafall-sama dice que no…dice que el tipo que ocasiono la masacre de más de 200 personas no pertenecía a los terroristas-

-Como lo sabe con tanta certeza?-

-Porque ella misma vio como el atacante había utilizado algo que ella nunca había visto, algo que los demonios nunca habían visto, al menos no en mucho tiempo-

-De que se trata, Tsubaki?-Sona se puso nerviosa, mientras esperaba la respuesta de ella.

-Tal parece, que la **"Orden de Valtiel"** ha regresado-

 **Día: 7/10/ ¿? 10:15 (Sueño)**

Una vez que el sequito Gremory había logrado llegar a la academia, en un viaje en el cual todas, sin rechistar, TODAS las chicas del grupo habían discutido entre ellas por llamar la atención del muchacho, Issei temía que se llegara a desatar un evento similar al que paso en su habitación. Pero por suerte, allí estaba presente Kiba, quien lo mantenía alejado de las "fieras" en cuanto estas emitían un aura de peligrosidad extrema. En momentos tan arriesgados como ese, Issei se alegraba de tener a un amigo que sacara cara por él, y que se pusiera de su causa aun sin pedírselo.

En fin, una vez controlada la situación, y con el tiempo medido para que las clases empezasen, cada uno de sus miembros se dirigió a su aula respectiva, siendo esta la cual Issei compartía con Irina, Xenovia y Asia. Los 4 se sentaron, juntos obviamente, y empezaron a conversar de temas triviales hasta que el profesor de turno se hizo presente.

Con las clases ya iniciadas, y todo yendo de forma normal, el castaño pudo finalmente respirar tranquilo, desquitándose de lo accidentada de su mañana.

-Ah!...esto sí que es relajarse, este excelente brillo solar que hace el día de hoy es propicio para una siesta-dijo el mismo entre bostezos contenidos-Lastima que tenga que estar aquí sentado, escuchando los aburrimientos del profesor-

[Compañero, no seas así de cerrado, el conocimiento es la llave para muchas cosas]

Incluso el conocimiento es la llave para que pueda tocar más oppais?

[Ah, are…si, supongo, Albert Einstein debió tocar muchas oppais no?]

No Ddraig, no soy tan ingenuo para creerme esa, pero buen intento compañero.

Pensó esto antes de recostarse, con las manos a modo de almohada, sobre su escritorio.

[Eres un flojonazo]-fue lo último que pronuncio el dragón de gales antes de también, irónicamente, irse a dormir.

El cansancio en su cuerpo se hizo presente abruptamente, como una inyección de algún fármaco muy fuerte, o la ingesta de alguna hierba, o como la disolución de una esencia muy pura en simple agua vacía. Esparciéndose a cada rincón, sin dejar algún espacio vacío.

Las piernas fueron las primeras en caer. Los brazos y las manos le siguieron después. Los pulmones y el corazón fueron los siguientes en alentar el ritmo también. La boca se le reseco, así que decidió cerrársela antes de derramar saliva mientras dormitaba.

Percibió como una especie de suaves manos penetraran a través de su cabeza, de su cráneo y, con paciencia y pericia, comenzaron a darle caricias directamente a su estresado cerebro, quien los recibió de grata manera. El cansancio se transformó en sueño, causando que los parpados del chico se cerrasen simultáneamente.

Y que el sueño se transformase en pesadilla…

…

…

…

Su conciencia, perdida en un mar de infinidades y recuerdos varios de su vida, se encontraba inmersa en un espacio vacío, pacifico, y carente de alguna cosa que le interrumpiese…

Issei se sentía en paz, en la negrura y tranquilidad de ese espacio, desconocido para el…

El silencio del vacío fue tan absoluto, como el mismo podía percibir pequeños retumbares, cosas, que chocaban a las lejanías. No podía decir cuánto, pero lo que si podía decir, era que su origen era bastante distanciado al suyo.

Poco a poco, el retumbar se fue acercando hasta su proximidad, pasando de un pequeño ruido, a opacar casi por completo todo su atención, haciéndole imposible el ignorarlo, y posando toda su atención en este.

Que es lo que era?...

No se escuchaba como el rose de 2 metales, no como el choque de materias duras, el eco que resonaba luego de cada tambor no coincidían con esas cosas. Sus dudas crecieron a la vez en la que el tono del timbre se volvía a potenciar.

Iba, de idas y venidas, de arriba abajo, como si fuera productos del transporte de algo…

Fue entonces cuando, contra toda lógica, el sonar de un riachuelo de agua se hizo escuchar encima del todo el bullicio presente, al igual que en el vacío del espacio, empezaba a dibujarse una desconocida estela de colores a modo de ráfaga color rojiza, que se diluyo en diversas ramas puntiagudas.

Casi como si la misma, de estar en un ambiente fluido y controlado, se corrompiese, y estallase repentinamente, obligándola a salir de su contenedor, afuera, hacia el exterior. Sin razón alguna, el ver estas cosas, hicieron que la garganta de Issei se cerrase por la pena que le recorría el cuerpo, ese sentimiento, el cual nos a embriagado a todos nosotros, de hacer o ser testigo de algo, para luego, arrepentirnos enormemente de ello.

-Que es lo que significa, esto?-fue lo que dijo mientras se esforzaba por que su mente no colapsara frente a las diversas y fuertes emociones que lo invadían, confundiéndolo más de lo que ya estaba. Tenía miedo, tenía angustia, tenía dudas.

Pero más que todo, tenía terror.

Que se vio incrementado, con el sonido seco de algo, que había caído abruptamente al suelo, deteniendo todos los sonidos a la vez, dejándolo en una especie de trance inquisitivo, respirando agitadamente, en busca de respuestas…

Que fueron contestadas, en forma de una voz, ronca y seca, de origen desconocido.

 **-Despierta, Ise…-**

Las ramas rojas se materializaron, y se extendieron por todo el espacio, cubriéndolo en su totalidad, hasta formar, de a pocas montas, sobresalientes rectas humedecidas, similares a un líquido viscoso, de mal olor, en plena solidificación, moviéndose constantemente, similar a una gelatina. Hasta que las mismas se volvieron duras, y, una vez su forma estaba definida, empezaban a ganar masa y color, y algo que no esperaba…familiaridad. El ambiente que la gelatina estaba empezando a tomar le resultaba bastante familiar.

Una mesa rota en el lado izquierdo, una cama, sucia y desordenada del lado derecho, apegada hacia una ventana cerrada con llave, y envuelta en una serie de cortinas negras, un piso de madera, con hendiduras y huecos en su largo, manchado de líquidos de olor nauseabundo de naturaleza desconocida, y una lámpara de noche que estaba encriptado en el muro atrás de él. Salvo por algunas decoraciones que faltaban, pero que en ese extraño momento no le importaban, el castaño reconocido con facilidad el ambiente en el que se encontraba.

-Esta no es…mi habitación?-pregunto, mientras miraba de reojo el cuarto con recelo, consciente de que, si se encontraba soñando, se trataba de un sueño muy realista.

Todo estaba igual, todo estaba de la misma manera en la cual el castaño había dejado su habitación esa misma mañana. Mirando con mayor atención, incluso el hoyo que había dejado en su conflicto con Koneko aún seguía abierto en el muro. Con la única diferencia de que, ahora, los bordes del mismo estaban parcialmente carbonizados…y de que los agujeros del suelo provenían directamente de esa misma dirección. Este extraño ambiente lo estaba empezando a inquietar.

Y, el retornar del tambor en los alrededores, fue la señal clara de que, sea lo que sea que estaba provocando esto, estaba intentando volver.

Y, sin que él lo ordenase, su cuerpo se empezó a mover por cuenta propia, contra su voluntad.

El primer paso dolió, sintiendo de primera mano como un frio gélido le era invadido desde la tensa planta del pie hasta escalonar entre sus carnes, sumergiéndose y adentrándose por los nervios encriptados debajo de su piel, hasta llegar al hueso, donde el mismo procedió a convertirse en calor…calor, inmenso y tan poderoso como el sol.

Similar a una llama, que se alza, que crece, y que se convierte en un incendio infernal, el cual nadie puede apagar.

Es así como el muchacho pudo sentir el primer paso que dio. Antes de que su cuerpo pusiera el otro pie delante, con la misma sensación horripilante que el anterior. Sin que su cuerpo le respondiera según su voluntad, el castaño no pudo esperar otra cosa más que esperar, esperar a que su cuerpo se detuviese finalmente, y que, de alguna forma, este calvario que apenas comenzaba también lo hiciera.

Issei salió de la habitación, y su cuerpo giro lentamente hacia el lado derecho del pasadizo, antes de comenzar a avanzar sin retorno ni destino.

No fue consciente durante cuánto tiempo su cuerpo se vio forzado a avanzar hacia adelante, ni siquiera a que dirección iba el mismo con certeza, todos los pasillos para el eran iguales, estaban totalmente oscurecidos por la falta de una lámpara o alguna fuente luminosa en ellos, con todos los muebles rotos y destrozados por doquier.

Un ambiente, donde un infinito silencio era su total compañero, que se aferraba a su alma como si su existencia dependiera de ello. Incluso trato de gritar, para así, al menos, no tener que seguir soportando la ausencia de presencias humanas, y que su ánimo se calmase, y que su corazón, estrujado por la adrenalina, pudiera descansar al menos un poco.

Mas el joven se quedó sorprendido, puesto que, al momento de intentarlo, ni un solo sonido fue expulsado de sus labios. Si no que, en vez de eso, fue recompensado con la avidez de un líquido rojizo, que salió disparado desde lo profundo de su garganta, proyectándose frente a sus histéricos ojos, antes de derrumbarse al suelo en un charco con sabor metálico oxidado.

El brusco movimiento lo hizo perder el equilibrio, pero por suerte su hombro izquierdo logro chocar con el muro del edificio, amortiguando su caída, y desplomándose lentamente al suelo antes de poder apoyar sus piernas y darles un debido descanso…realmente estaba exhausto. Y estaba en parte alegre de que sus pies por fin pararan.

-Ya no…ya no puedo seguir más…este es todo lo que puedo dar!-

Otra voz se hizo audible a sus oídos nuevamente, pero no podía ser más diferente que la anterior de ninguna manera…esta era suave, cálida, amigable y, por el obvio tono que producía, de origen femenino. Pero el castaño también percibió algo más, en las breves palabras que había escuchado.

Hablaba entre cortadas, como si le costara poder pronunciar sus propias palabras, y entre gimoteos, debido a que, según escucho, la misma también se encontraba bajo una suma tristeza…lo cual explicaba la lentitud de sus palabras.

Como si hubiera estado llorando, y se hubiera detenido, al notar algo más importante que sus propias penas…

-He fallado…te he fallado, les he fallado a todos ustedes como "Reina" del sequito…no, no he podido protegerlos a todos…no he podido proteger a los que eran mis amigos…y mi familia-

Los ojos de Issei se ladearon, inconscientemente, hacia la pared del enfrente en la cual se encontraba arrodillado.

-Les he fallado…y es algo que no puedo cambiar…soy un demonio, y he cometido graves pecados a lo largo de mi alargada vida como ser sobrenatural…he participado en guerras, he asesinado a muchas personas por encargo de mi "Ama", así como he acatado cualquier orden que se me ha dado, sin cuestionarlas, ni dejándolas sin su cumplimiento…es este un final digno para mí?-

En el cual, se encontraba apoyado un espejo, de marco dorado, y con los vidrios de la luna a punto de romperse por la supuesta caída desde su lugar en la repisa de la pared. Los vidrios estaban rotos de diferentes formas, y dispersados de tal manera, que seguían unidos al marco interior del espejo por una serie delgada de hilos blanquecino de pegamento.

Pero que, a pesar de las quebraduras, seguían reflejando con claridad a la horrenda figura, enfrente de sus pupilas.

-Rias?...-

La figura de una mujer, carente de todo el brazo derecho, quien goteaba con escatimosa lentitud, creando un agudísimo eco con el chocar contra el piso, el tobillo izquierdo destrozado, dejando a la vista los tendones y los nervios, hinchados y ensangrentados de tanto uso indiscriminado. Con la falta de un pecho, permitiendo ver su caja torácica y sus pulmones, agitándose, y revoloteándose junto a su expuesto, pequeño y carmesí corazón de plata.

De ojos morados, de tez morena, y larguísima cabellera negra.

Inconfundible, aun en las macabras condiciones en las que se hallaba.

-A-Akeno-san…-murmuro Issei atónito, ante la vista que tenía, derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas, que descendieron desde su cuello, y se extendieron hasta sus brazos.

Llegando a sus palmas, y que tocaron la punta de sus dedos.

Fue esta la señal, para que el resonar, que lo venía persiguiendo desde que había despertado, volviese a hacerse más fuerte, superando inclusive el nivel de tono que tuvo desde su comienzo.

Ya no parecía real, ya no parecía humano, ni siquiera que era producido por un ser vivo.

Un chirrido infernal, que, en esta ocasión, fue acompañado, del sonido, seco y pesado, de unas pisadas, cercanas a su posición. Que se fueron acercando, y acercando, sin que él pudiese hacer nada por evitarlas…

Hasta que, finalmente, fue la oscuridad quien lo atrapo…

Presentándose a sí misma, bajo una misteriosa silueta, que se fue aclarando, con cada paso con que se aproximaba a su desfalleciente cuerpo, carente de fuerzas como de voluntad.

Issei pudo verla claramente, cuando ya estaba, frente a frente, a su misma persona.

Una mujer, vestida solamente con una larga bata blanca, empapada de manchas rojas, que se desteñían en una tonalidad negra, y que se levantaba constantemente, a la hora en que la misma arrastraba sus pies por el lizo suelo de madera, haciéndolo crujir, debido a la gran cantidad de fuerza puesta sobre ella. Sin ninguna prenda en la parte superior, dejando a la vista sus enormes pechos, así como su blanquecina piel, tan pálida como la nieve, en cuyas manos, con callos y con trozos de carne sueltos, enrollados, a modo de vendas, se ladeaban horizontalmente.

Sosteniendo, con ambas palmas, un gran báculo de hierro oxidado, que tenía forma de pentagrama en la parte superior, y que terminaba en una punta filosa, similar a una cuchilla.

Pero que, a pesar de su filo, era bastante inferior al filo de su casco…

Un gigantesco casco piramidal, que le tapaba el rostro, así como cualquier gesto facial, y que era desproporcionalmente grande, en comparación del resto de su delgado y delicado cuerpo, obligando a la misma a caminar inclinadamente hacia adelante, con el fin de poder balancearse.

Era este extraño ente, quien comenzó a acercársele cada vez más…y que, al compás de un sonoro sollozo de una mujer, llego, finalmente, por sobre su cabeza.

 **-Despierta, Ise…es momento de que enfrentes la realidad-**

Fue su mano, quien, estrujándole violentamente el cuello, lo alzo levemente por los aires, hasta tenerlo a la altura de sus "ojos". Fue su casco, quien, grande y filoso, rozaba continuamente con su piel, dándole rasguños y haciéndolo sangrar por doquier.

Y fue su báculo, o más precisamente su hoja, quien su alzo iracunda contra él, antes de penetrar con fuerza en su vientre, y comenzar con lo que sería una mar de cortes y penetraciones sin cesar.

…

…

…

El castaño abrió los ojos repentinamente, temeroso de que su tortura y tormento continuaran, y con su respiración agitada a limite, así como la aguda sensación de un corte en su lado izquierdo del pecho. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, casi como si el repentino lapsus en el que estuvo fuera de si hubiera sido materializado realmente.

Más al notar, una ligera herida abierta en su palma derecha, solo sirvió de incentivo para que su miedo se hiciera más fuerte en su inquieto corazón. Fue inevitable la sensación de gritar, lo cual le sucedió naturalmente.

Toda la clase se detuvo preocupada, y fijaron su atención en el chico de cabello castaño, quien hasta hace unos minutos se encontraba disfrutando de una de sus casuales siestas, pero que ahora se hallaba parado junto a su escritorio, temblando descontroladamente, incapaz de retener los escalofríos de sus manos y ojos, cuyas pupilas, giraban por todas partes del salón de clase, en un intento vano por calmarse y consolarse a sí mismo.

Fue este cambio que alerto y puso nerviosos a toda la clase, pero en especial, a sus compañeras de origen sobrenatural, quienes eran las más cercanas a él.

-Joven Hyodou, ¿se encuentra usted bien?-preguntaba el anciano profesor, que al igual que todos los demás, expectante ante lo que pudiera responder el castaño frente a su cambio de comportamiento.

Issei no se sentía bien, además del dolor muscular intenso que recibía de todas partes, también estaba la enorme presión que recibía ahora de todos los miembros de su clase, quienes lo miraban como si de un loco se tratase. No estaban para nada equivocados, el también reaccionaria igualmente al ver a alguien actuar de la misma manera.

Instintivamente, al igual que en su pesadilla, solo vio una solución rápida al problema, huir…y tratar de calmarse a sí mismo, y a sus pensamientos. Corrió velozmente hasta la puerta de salida y, abriéndola, se escurrió entre los pasillos de la escuela para tratar de hallar un lugar en el cual el considerada seguro.

Seguridad…un sentimiento que no volvería a sentir jamás…no luego de una experiencia como esa.

 _ **Día: 7/10/ ¿? 11:00 AM (Rosseweise)**_

Los pasos veloces y el resonar de los tacones eran bastante audibles en el súbito y tranquilizador silencio de los jardines de la escuela Kuoh, provenientes de los pies de una mujer que, apresurada por el alarmante retraso en su horario de trabajo, se reprochaba a sí misma la razón por la que llegaba tan tarde a su centro laboral.

-¡Mierda, malditos vendedores que alzan tanto los precios! ¡Fui por unos cuantos víveres a la tienda para la cocina de Rias-sama y me encontré con un robo a mano armada! ¡Pero qué precios tan altos por un kilo de vegetales! ¡ ¿Qué se creerán esos sujetos disfrazados de buenas personas?! ¡Lo que están haciendo es un hurto grave al sector más pobre de la nación!-se quejaba la peliplatina fémina de ojos azulinos y piel blanca, de aspecto y carácter adulto a simple vista, pero que bajo esa faceta autoritaria, se escondía el espíritu de una niña pequeña, quien, absorta desde siempre por la inmensas labores y responsabilidades que se dejaban a su cargo, nuca tuvo el tiempo ni la paciencia necesarios para disfrutar de los placeres de la vida.

Al menos así era su vida mientas fuese una "Valquiria", pero que ahora había dado un gran tirón de tuercas, desde su reciente conversión en "Demonio" del sequito de una de las familias más influyente del Inframundo, los "Gremory", era precisamente a la hija menor de estos, Rias Gremory, a la cual le había jurado lealtad y fidelidad al momento de aceptar estar bajo sus órdenes y mando.

Pero como demostraba ella su agradecimiento, llegando 4 horas tarde al puesto de maestra que la misma le había otorgado?!

-¡Y pensar que tuve que viajar hasta provincias por un precio decente! ¡Sabía que debía volar en lugar de tomar el autobús! ¡Pero Akeno dijo: "No, es peligroso que los humanos puedan verte en esa fachada, tú tienes que actuar lo más humanamente posible"!...Te dijo algo, Akeno, los humanos son seres despreciables, avaros y crueles…no merecen nuestro respeto por sus vidas, ¡¿Por qué molestarnos en preservar sus existencias tranquilas y sin repercusiones?!...ah, sí solo hubiese apoyado a esa ángel caído que me llamo hace tiempo para invadir esta mugrienta ciudad, Ray no sé qué, ahora no tendría que lidiar con los sermones de esta perra masoquista con tetas similares a los de una pelota de voleibol!-

No podía negarlo, esos pechos eran enormes :D!. Y otro hecho que era sumamente evidente era que la valquiria Rosseweise estaba hecha una furia por su frustración con respecto a su trabajo, la labor de maestra no le gustaba en absoluto, pero tenía que admitir que la vocación de enseñar a los que no saben era algo que estaba muy arraigado en ella.

Tomando conciencia del pequeño espectáculo que había brindado hasta hace un par de momentos atrás, la peliplatino intento calmarse por un momento, y detenerse un momento a observar su reflejo en uno de los vidrios de las lunas de la escuela. Lo gustaba lo que veía, jugueteando con su cabello con su dedo índice un segundo, Rosseweise observaba su reflejo fijamente con ambos ojos, admirando su belleza, así como sus dotes como persona.

{Tengo muchas cualidades, soy una mujer atractiva y trabajadora, soy muy cortes, cariñosa, inteligente y se hacer muy bien las labores de la casa… ¿Por qué no habré conseguido novio aun?}-pensaba entristecida con un aire algo decadente, antes de abrir finalmente la puerta de madera de la escuela, e internarse entre los pasillos.

Su clase quedaba en el tercer piso, el 3-D, como recién estaba empezando a trabajar en el territorio "Gremory", aun no se habían definido muy bien sus horarios como maestra, por lo que esta vez le tocaría enseñar en la clase donde Rias y Akeno estudiaban. La pelirroja le había dicho que, una vez arreglados los papeles y los asuntos con el director, ella enseñaría solamente a la clase de su "lindo sirviente", Hyodou Issei, el "Dragón Emperador Rojo". Un mocoso con un libido incontrolable, a su honesto parecer.

Rosseweise subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la tercera planta, y comenzó a buscar en los carteles de las puertas el nombre de su sección, hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

La fémina puso su mano sobre la manecilla, y se abrió paso dentro del aula, solo para encontrarse con el alumnado durmiendo, o haraganeando en sus escritorios. En cuenta ella había entrado, llamo inmediatamente la atención de todos ellos.

-Hola, lamento llegar tarde, es que tuve unos cuantos inconvenientes a la hora de llegar al trabajo-se excusó ella, tranquilamente.

-No se preocupe profesora, a decir verdad, con lo linda que es, sí que compensa la espera-comento uno de los alumnos.

-Al menos no es una vieja bruja y amargada, como lo es la "señorita Trump"-

-Esa mujer no tiene respeto por nosotros, es una suerte que la hayan retirado hace un par de semanas, venga quien venga, será mejor que una persona que nos jode por cagar a USA, y que es sumamente racista con los mexicanos-

-Bueno…no entiendo nada de lo que me dicen, pero supongo que se trataran de halagos, así que está bien, comencemos con la clase-

-¡Espere!-comento otro de los muchachos alarmado, parándose en su sitio-¿Y Perry?-

-Lo atropello el camión de basura, ¿no lo recuerdas?-

-A, si, cierto-el joven volvió a sentarse, reprimido.

La mujer se quedó algo extrañada, estaba segura que lo que hablaban sus alumnos era de conocer general, y referencias a algo, aunque no sabía muy bien a que…

{Como sea, terminemos con esto de una vez}-pensó, cansada.

-Bueno, sé que estoy algo retrasada con respecto a los demás maestros, pero el tema que abarco no es nada difícil en realidad, digo, ustedes saben lo que es trigonometría verdad?-comento mientras agarraba el libro de textos escolar que estaba sobre el escritorio, y empezaba a ojearlo, tratando de hallar el tema que le tocaba enseñar el día de hoy.

Cogió la tiza, y empezó a escribir un par de números y garabatos al azar, hasta que cayó en cuenta que había olvidado dar un respectivo saludo a sus alumnos, ya que esta era la primera vez que les enseñaba a ellos.

-A, si, por cierto, ustedes pueden llamarme Rosseweise-agrego, mientras hacia un leve reverencia hacia los jóvenes.

Mas cuando alzo la cabeza, una pequeña mueca de sorpresa fue bastante visible en su gesto.

-Profesora, que es lo que pasa?-

-Yo…oigan, una pregunta, ¿quiénes se sientan en ese par de asientos de la delantera?-pregunto ante la falta de 2 estudiantes de primera fila.

-Oh, allí se sientan las 2 Ojou-sama de la escuela, Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima-

-Pero por que están vacíos?, es que no han venido a clases el día de hoy?-

-No lo sé, ninguno de nosotros las hemos visto en todo el día-

-En serio?-

-Sí, así es-

-Um, ok, muchas gracias-agrego último, antes de volver a escribir en la pizarra.

{Vaya, esto si que es extraño, según ella, me vería en la escuela una vez lograse llegar, pero por que no está presente ella en su asiento de estudiante?, ¿Es que no vino junto a los demás miembros del club?, ¿pero por qué faltaría Akeno también?...um, esto solo se está volviendo cada vez más complicado cada vez que me pongo a pensar sobre ello, bueno, supongo que debió de haberle ocurrido algo por lo cual decidió faltar a la escuela y por algún motivo no pudo llegar a avisarme, lo más prudente que puedo hacer en estos momentos es esperar en mi puesto hasta que llegue la hora del almuerzo, allí tendré el tiempo suficiente como para ponerme en contacto con Rias, espero que sea lo que sea que le haya pasado, no sea nada grave}-pensó Rosseweise, dejando ese tema de lado, antes de volver a fijar su atención en los números impresos en el libro en mano.

Porque debería de preocuparse, al fin y al cabo, era Rias Gremory de la que estábamos hablando de todos modos, verdad?

 _ **Día: 7/10/ ¿? 11:15 AM (Regreso de la secta maldita)**_

El pequeño temblor y la pesadez en sus movimientos eran signo de que el alcohol en sus venas estaba empezando a tomar el control sobre sí mismo, haciéndolo dudar de sus acciones, y desconocer absolutamente de todo lo que sabía, en esos momentos tan pasivos, de ebriedad y placer, el no sabía ni quien era, ni donde estaba, ni que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Y por qué no el relajarse?, ser la cabeza principal de una las organizaciones del mundo sobrenatural más importantes y sobresalientes no era cosa de broma, todo el mundo a sus alrededores estaban pendientes de todo lo que hacía y lo que decía, por lo tanto, el tenía que ser una persona respetable, prudente, y de buen juicio como para que su cabeza no quedase en una pica por su incompetencia como líder de "Grigory".

Al menos lo era así la mayoría del tiempo, en un tiempo que correspondía al pasado, mas no al tenue y llano presente.

Azazel bebió otro trago más de su wiski, antes de juguetear con el vaso a medio llenar, que brillaba con suma intensidad en la completa obscuridad de su habitación que era tapada por cortinas de seda negra. No estaba de ganas para soportar la luz del sol tampoco, a pesar de que el clima de hoy era muy agradable…ahora el solo quería seguir bebiendo, olvidarse de sus problemas, quizás fumar un poco para terminar de ahogarse las penas, y tomarse una siesta como máximo culmino de su relajación matutina. El tener que estar al cuidado de todo el sequito Gremory y Sitri, así como el de la recién llegada ángel Irina, le estaban comenzando a pasar factura…y el tener la jodida responsabilidad de ayudar en la defensa de la ciudad y el próximo despertar de los poderes ocultos de Sekkiryuttei no ayudaban a que el mismo pudiera relajarse.

No es que odiara el tener que tratar con ellos, es más, ese grupo de jóvenes fueron una de las cosas más entretenidas y llamativas de las cuales él se haya tenido que hacer cargo. Pero es que era muy obvio la razón de que, en algunos momentos, un hombre necesitaba de tiempo para dedicárselos a sí mismo.

Luego se encargaría de todo el papeleo y la ajustada agenda de actividades que se le estaba preparada para el día de hoy, y despertaría justo a tiempo para poder encontrarse con todo el club de Rias y asesorarlos en la organización de la ciudad. También tendría que hablar con Issei a solas personalmente…últimamente, el muchacho estaba empezando a presentar un cambio repentino en su carácter. Ya no se le veía enloqueciéndose tanto por los senos de las demás chicas, y como que trataba de comportarse un poco más moderado y educado frente a las demás personas, claro que este pequeño cambio siempre era destruido cada vez que una de ellas se le acercaba con intenciones claras de "cazarlo por voluntad o por la fuerza", pero bueno, era un intento al menos el esmero.

Pero lo que no dejaba de llamarle la atención era por qué lo hacía, ¿Qué es lo que pudo haberle ocurrido para que el mismo tratase de corregirse a sí mismo su típico, pero a vergonzante, comportamiento?...no lo sabía, pero dentro de muy poco lo averiguaría, solo era cuestión de dejar que las cosas cayesen por su propio peso.

Sus parpados, lánguidos y cansados hasta el límite, no podían resistirse al llamado una vez más, por lo que, rindiéndose frente a sus impulso primarios como ser material, Azazel solo procedió a acomodarse un poco en su sofá de cuero suave y felpa, antes de dormir profundamente, y dejar que sus preocupaciones pasaran.

Sin embargo, la abrupta interrupción de algo que empezaba a tocar la puerta de su sala con mucha presteza lo hizo sobresaltarse casi de inmediato, poniéndole más atención y detalle a sus alrededores, así como lo que acababa de escuchar no fuesen algún efecto alucinógeno de todo el licor que acaba de ingerir.

-¿Quién es?-dijo el moreno, con toda la sobriedad y seriedad que pudo, en su ronca voz se manifestaban el claro abuso que cometió.

-Azazel-sensei, soy yo Saji, el miembro de Consejo Estudiantil-respondía el chico con nerviosismo y miedo en su tono de voz.

-Que se te ofrece, para que me vengas a despertar a esta hora de la mañana?-

-Déjeme pasar, tengo que decirle un encargo muy importante que Sona kaicho me pidió que le informase de inmediato!-

-De que se trata Saji, que puede ser tan importante para que vengas a mí de esa manera?-

-¡La Orden ha regresado!... ¡La "Orden de Valtiel" ha regresado!-

Fueron esa breves, pero precisas palabras, provenientes de aquel chico tan joven, quienes fueron las responsables de eliminar todo el cansancio y la somnolencia de su ser, sintiendo como este se llenaba de una repentina y exuberante energía, causada por la osadía de tal declaratoria.

Lo que decía debía de estar mal…o al menos eso se suponía según su sentido común, solo debía de ser una mala jugada de su mente alcoholizada en un no muy grato gesto de broma…que le provocaban una tensión de increíble magnitud en su corazón.

Aun con las dudas en su cabeza, Azazel abrió la puerta.

-Que fue lo que dijiste, Saji?-volvió a preguntar el ángel caído, temeroso de que lo que oyó anteriormente fue verdad.

-La Orden ha vuelto, han atacado el Inframundo en un atentado terrorista…esos desgraciados, han vuelto desde las cenizas!-

-Pasa adentro, tienes que darme las explicaciones debidas de este suceso-trataba de aparentar la mayor tranquilidad posible, en un esfuerzo por que el joven frente a sus ojos calmase su inquietante espíritu, lleno de una palpable desesperación.

Una vez de que Saji hubiera pasado, Azazel comenzó a preguntarle que era a lo que se refería exactamente con la noticia de que la Orden hubiese vuelto, así, de repente, sin ninguna anestesia o explicación sobre la misma. El chico era demasiado joven como para saber el origen, si no sobre que era dicha Orden en realidad.

En realidad, muy pocos lo sabían en verdad, ese grupo de desdichados y malditos hechiceros eran, incluso para el "mundo sobrenatural", un secreto de alto grado que no podía revelarse ni siquiera a los más poderosos entes que regían las leyes del mundo, no aunque fuese necesario y de vital importancia. Esta era la única y mejor manera en la que ellos podían resguardar la integridad del mundo, tal y como lo conocían.

Desgraciadamente, el los conoció muy bien en la antigüedad…una de las pocas cosas de las que se arrepintió de su vida, hasta estos estos días.

La "Orden de Valtiel" fue una organización, de origen pagano y culto politeísta, compuesta de seres humanos aficionados a la magia negra y al ocultismo, quienes profetizaban que, algún día, un nuevo dios nacería de entre los mortales, que les traería paz al mundo entero, eliminando a los pecadores de la faz de la tierra, y elevando a su pueblo y a sus seguidores y creyentes por sobre todas las cosas, dándoles como regalo la "tierra prometida"…el problema no era la organización en cuestión (que era sumamente parecida a otros grupos aislados de culto satánico), si no el supuesto "dios" al cual ellos veneraban como el "elegido de entre los ángeles".

El nombre de ese "ángel" era el de **"Sammael"** …pero, a diferencia de lo que todos pensaban sobre la secta, esta no adoraba al ángel que había traicionado al "Dios Bíblico", de nombre "Samael", si no que era una entidad completamente diferente a la de él. La principal diferencia entre estos dos era obvia, que una había sido creado por Dios, y que la otra no, si no que había existido anteriormente a él.

Las "Sagradas Escrituras" citan que, una vez que Dios expulso a Lucifer al infierno, este paso a ser su principal oponente, pasándose a llamarse Satanás…nada más falso que la realidad. Satanás era el "rey demonio original", el archienemigo supremo y absoluto que nació junto al Dios bíblico, y que se enfrentó a él por el dominio del universo, no por el de un mísero planeta como este. Al final de este ancestral conflicto, Satanás termino muriendo a manos de su hermano, y, con la destrucción y aniquilación parada finalmente, Dios pudo dedicarse a la tarea de crear las cosas y la vida.

El problema era de que, Satanás no había muerto realmente…no puedes matar algo primordial, el equilibrio de las cosas se vería sumamente afectado si uno de estos 2 factores, se viese eclipsado u eliminado por el otro.

El "diablo" se vio en la obligación de "reencarnar" en una nueva forma y cuerpo, ya que el anterior había sido totalmente destrozado en su batalla con Dios, su poder se vio reducido exponencialmente comparado con su escala inicial, pero aun así, este no dejo de ser una grave amenaza para la seguridad de todo el universo existente. El nombre que adopto en su "segunda forma" fue el de, justamente, " **Sammael"**.

Una nueva batalla se avecinaba, amenazando con destruir todo lo que a Dios le hubo costado tanto trabajo crear, solo que esta vez, no permitiría que su "hermano" pusiese un solo dedo en su tan querida y amada Tierra, por lo que, haciendo alarde de su gran poderío e omnipotente presencia como el constructor divino…lo encerró entre las tinieblas, en una dimensión diferente al infierno o al mismo "Gran Vacío" en el que habitaban el "Gran Red" y "Ophis, la dragona del Infinito"…desde entonces, poco o nada se sabía con respecto al destino que hubo de cumplir "Sammael" en su encierro perpetuo.

Hasta que, de la nada, había surgido un heraldo, supuestamente, creado por "Sammael", aquí, en el planeta Tierra, con el fin de ayudar en la resurrección final de su maestro, y ya sin Dios presente para que nos defendiera de él, su resurrección era sinónimo del fin del mundo…el nombre de dicho heraldo era el de "Valtiel".

"Valtiel" solo tuvo unos cuantos roces con las fuerzas de las "3 Facciones" a lo largo de su estancia terrenal, y solo se aparecía en momentos clave, de difícil precisión en realidad, todo esto, con el fin de reunir información…al cabo de unos cuantos años, "Valtiel" desapareció también, y con él, la alarma del cataclismo mundial. Aunque eso no significase que los rumores con respecto a él se viesen terminado finalmente.

La información se vio disuelta en la población similar al de una plaga, no se sabe con exactitud cómo es que los seres humanos llegaron a enterarse de la existencia, tanto de "Sammael" como de "Valtiel", pero lo que si se supo con exactitud, fue el lugar en el cual la secta de culto al "heraldo del dios verdadero" decidió ocupar como su sede central de operación, un pequeño poblado, ubicado a las afueras de las grandes ciudades norteamericanas, ajeno a las cosas y las personas que lo rodeaban, de gran presencia sobrenatural, sumamente latente en sus raíces, llamado "Silent Hill".

El poblado de "Silent Hill" siempre fue un gran centro de actividad sobrenatural y paranormal, esto, debido a que primeramente la ciudad se fundó como una colonia en la cual varios cientos de personas murieron víctimas de la "peste negra", y que, luego de ser abandonada, fuese reabierta como centro penitenciario de máxima seguridad para los criminales más peligrosos del país. La ciudad prospero debido a dicha prisión, y que, posteriormente, se construyesen varias casas aledañas a ella y centros de comercio solo eran cuestión de tiempo debido al reciente fenómeno de la "globalización". Sin embargo, una vez la "Orden de Valtiel" se hubiese instalado en "Silent Hill" por primera vez, fue cuando las cosas se tornaron más oscuras, tanto para el mismo poblado, como para las ciudades vecinas.

La llegada de la secta significo en un gran incremento en la actividad sobrenatural en el pueblo, y los reportes de desapariciones, ataques y avistamientos de una gran gama de extrañas criaturas en la soledad de la noche pasaron a convertirse en cosas comunes del día a día…aún no se descarta que estas criaturas sean símbolo de que "Valtiel" haya vuelto, o que el culto de la secta produjera el esparcimiento de una maldición en todos los habitantes, aunque también se hayan reportado hechos poco comunes por parte de los visitantes y los turistas. La Orden siguió aumentando sus miembros a un nivel incalculable, y sus rituales y sacrificios hacia "Sammael" pareciesen que se volvían más sangrientos y más salvajes con cada día que pasaba…era el momento en que nosotros tuviésemos que intervenir en el poblado, antes de que la secta pudiese representar una exponencial amenaza.

Pero nunca fue necesario, ya que fueron ellos mismos, los responsables de su principal perdición…cuyo castigo divino fuese dado por uno de sus tantos sacrificios humanos… ¿Por qué lo hicieron?...si ella tan solo era…una dulce e inocente niña.

La amargura y la rabia inundaron su alma, mas por la melancolía de los recuerdos, que por los nefastos y preocupantes sucesos actuales.

-Dices que hubo un atentado terrorista en el Inframundo, y que se sospecha que el atacante desconocido sea un miembro de la "Orden de Valtiel" por el símbolo mágico que utilizaba, es lo que me dices?-Saji asintió, ahora más calmo.

-Y que, por ello, tanto Serafall como Sirzechs han puesto en alerta máxima todo sus dominios, esto, incluyendo a la ciudad de Kuoh, por lo que mandaran refuerzos provenientes desde el Inframundo para garantizar la protección de la ciudad, ok?...eso si lo entendí a la perfección, tal parece ser que hemos cambiado de enemigo…la "Khaos Brigade" puede esperar, si la Orden ha regresado, es un asunto que debe tratarse como prioridad, dime, ¿Qué te han dicho ellos con respecto a sus hermanas, Sona Sitri y Rias Gremory?-

-Me han dicho de que desean que estas regresen al Inframundo con la mayor prontitud posible, ya que, de esa manera, estarán más seguras bajo su cuidado, al menos, hasta que la amenaza pase, ya he informado de esto a Kaicho, ella me puso al corriente con respecto a todo lo que tiene que ver con La Orden, y, justamente después de enterarme, corrí inmediatamente a informarle sobre el ataque, mientras ella se dirigía a hablar con Rias-sama, pero…-

-Pero?-la interrupción del chico causo cierta alarma en él.

-Ese es el problema, hasta el momento, Sona kaicho no ha podido contactar de ninguna manera con Rias Gremory…o con algún miembro de su sequito-

 _ **Día: 7/10/ ¿? 1:00 PM (La búsqueda)**_

Las numerosas pisadas, agiles y constantes, que resonaban cada vez con más ímpetu y rapidez en el suelo de concreto, eran un claro sinónimo de la gran preocupación que tenía cautivas a las 3 mujeres, que, en cuya desesperación, se hallaban buscando, no por exagerar, a una de las personas más importantes en el transcurso de sus jóvenes vidas.

El inmenso temor y horror en sus gestos, antes de salir huyendo de su vista sin ninguna explicación o razón aparente, era lo que más les preocupaba, hasta hace un par de minutos el chico se hallaba perfectamente bien, con su actitud de siempre, sonriendo alegremente y durmiendo en su escritorio mientras que el profesor dictaba la clase del día.

Y si todo era como de costumbre… ¿Por qué ocurría esto, tan de repente?

-Ves algo por allá arriba, Xenovia?-preguntaba Irina a la peliazul desde el suelo, observando algo intrigada a que la otra le respondiera desde el tejado.

-No, no veo absolutamente nada…carajo, tampoco está por aquí! ¡¿En dónde diablos se podrá haber metido este hombre?!-gruño Xenovia ante la frustración de no encontrar al castaño.

Una vez que Issei hubiera salido despavorido del salón de clases, inmediatamente Xenovia, Irina y Asia habían salido tras el a perseguirlo, y preguntarle qué era lo que le estaba pasando, ¿qué es lo que había provocado que reaccionara de ese manera?, así como el también calmarlo y relajarlo…no podían dejarlo de esa manera, simplemente no podían dejarlo así, aterrado, con un gran miedo recorriéndole el alma. Eso no era lo que las verdaderas amigas hacían. Eso, y contando todo lo que el había hecho por ellas.

Pero, fuera de las obligaciones y demás implicaciones que las ataban los lazos amicales que el trio tenía con él, lo hacían por una razón que iba más allá de eso…el gran y profundo amor que estas tenían hacia su persona, aunque no quisiesen admitirlo públicamente.

Asia, al ser rescatada por Issei cuando perdió el camino, y el haberle dado nuevos amigos.

Xenovia, quien, al perder todo en lo que creía y luchaba, encontró en el chico un nuevo motivo para vivir y seguir adelante.

Y finalmente estaba Irina…su amiga de la infancia, que había compartido con él sus primeros pasos en este mundo indeseable y cruel, y que había visto nacer frente a sus ojos, el principio de unas de las actitudes que más resaltaban de entre las distintas personalidades de Issei. Su nobleza hacia los demás.

Eran por estos, y todos estos motivos, quienes exigían vivamente al trio que siguiera con su búsqueda hasta hallar al chico.

-Esto no está funcionando, la escuela es demasiado grande como para que intentemos buscar a Issei en grupo, sin mencionar que también pudiese darse el caso de que tal vez Issei se está moviendo de lugar con tal de apaciguar sus miedos-menciono Irina a Asia, quien se hallaba a su lado.

-Entonces separarnos será la mejor opción, ¿pero cómo haremos saber al resto de nosotras que hemos encontrado a Issei?-preguntaba la rubia de ojos verdes, mientras ponía una expresión algo confundida, entre mezclada con un cara de seriedad que pocas veces se apreciaba en el rostro de la ex monja.

-¿Qué les parece si, cuando alguna de nosotras lo halle, le lleve a la sala del club del ocultismo y espere a que los demás nos encontremos con él?- decía Xenovia bajando del tejado, y yéndose levemente hacia la derecha, dándole la espalda a las 2 levemente-No puedo soportar la idea de ver a Issei así…¡y menos al darme cuenta de que lo llevamos buscando como unas 3 horas entre nosotras sin obtener nada!-los ojos dorados de la fémina se fijaron en la primera edificación que tenía enfrente de sí.

-Los únicos lugares en los cuales nos falta buscar son el gimnasio, la enfermería, el centro de limpieza, la biblioteca y, por supuesto, el club del ocultismo, esto, sin agregar la posibilidad de que Issei haya huido hasta nuestra casa-ella hizo una pausa, esta vez, para pensar detenidamente las instrucciones que iba a dictar a continuación-Irina, tu ve al centro de limpieza y al gimnasio, ya que estos 2 quedan relativamente cerca, eso y que tú ya los conoces con mucha…peculiaridad-Xenovia sin querer había hecho una pequeña mención a la vez en que ella, la castaña e Issei habían tenido un "juego de niños" en las instalaciones de almacenamiento de equipos deportivos-Asia, tu ve a la enfermaría y a la biblioteca y pregunta a los encargados de que si han visto a Issei por los alrededores, ya que a ti se te da con mayor facilidad el tratar con las demás personas, y casi siempre te responden de manera clara y honesta-Asia asintió la cabeza solemnemente.

-Finalmente, yo iré con dirección al club, y tratare de usar las habilidades vampíricas de Gasper para tratar de hallar más rápidamente a Issei, y si es que lo encuentro ahí, veré la manera en la cual pueda apaciguar su espíritu, si no me equivoco, ahora deben ser alrededor de la 1 de la tarde, solo falta una media hora para que el receso para el almuerzo comience, lo cual podremos aprovechar para hablar con Koneko, Akeno. Kiba y Rias y que también nos ayuden en la búsqueda, no sé si contemos también con el apoyo de Rosseweise, confió en ella, pero no creo que este sea un asunto en el cual ella pueda involucrarse…hasta entonces, las 3 tendremos que dar nuestro máximo esfuerzo, ¿quedo claro?-

-Como el agua, ten fe en que daré todo de mi por encontrarlo-Irina salió corriendo con dirección a donde Xenovia le había señalado.

Asia hizo lo mismo, dejando en la escena a la solitaria Xenovia, quien se había quedado esperando, similar a un líder, que esperaba a que su pelotón marchase con rumbo a la batalla, hasta que la misma se perdiese de vista en las lejanías.

Esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en las cuales, frente a una situación de gran estrés para ella, lograba mantenerse firme ante las adversidades, y pensar y organizar las acciones a tomar con cabeza fría, evitando tomar decisiones equivocadas en su juicio, cosas que, normalmente, no sucedían muy a menudo, ya que se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus instintos.

Otra de las maneras, en las cuales aquel castaño, no solo influenciaba sus acciones, sino también su forma de pensar y de actuar…porque no solo lo amaba como compañero o como posible pareja a futuro.

Si no porque lo amaba profundamente, con todas sus virtudes y sus imperfecciones.

Porque ella amaba a Issei, tal y como era, con todas sus fuerzas.

Y en el fondo de su corazón…ella también esperaba que tan bellos sentimientos, fuesen también correspondidos.

Con tales pensamientos en mente, la peliazul se puso en marcha hacia el viejo edificio de la escuela, con un objetivo por cumplir.

El sol se vio eclipsado, por una gran y pesada nube que paso enfrente suyo, quien termino, por opacarlo completamente. El grato aire, agradable para quien quiera que pasase por allí, había detenido su silencioso silbido, dejando, en su falta, una gélida sensación, que se intercalaba de uno hasta el interior. El canto de los pajarillos se detenía, esta vez, para dejar paso libre a las formaciones que empezaban a arremolinarse sobre sus pequeñísimos cuerpos. El dulce aroma de las flores, tan bellas y de diversos colores, perdían su tan gratificante esencia, para pasar a despedir el olor al vacío del alma.

Y el subsiguiente ennegrecimiento del cielo, y las primeras gotas de agua que caían por sobre su blanquecina frente solo eran señal de una cosa…

-Se acerca una tormenta-murmuro la peliazul para sí misma, sin un significado aparente.

 _ **Día: 7/10/ ¿? 1:15 PM (La Infinita espera)**_

Breves son los momentos en los que sentimos que el tiempo se detiene alrededor nuestro, paralizando su tan apresurado e indetenible ritmo, solo ante lo que cada uno de nosotros, independientemente de nuestra condición o crianza, consideramos como "fundamental" en lo que respecta a nuestra existencia como seres humanos, seres inteligentes y pensantes.

Estos hechos pueden ser de diferente magnitud y repercusión, según se los vea desde cada perspectiva individual o global, y dependen de su consideración como "fundamental", por el afecto emocional o psicológico que se nos produce en nuestra memoria desde su momento de concepción al mundo. Tales ejemplos de estos "hechos fundamentales" son muy variados, desde los más simples, como la primera anotación en un partido de futbol, la amistad incondicional de tu mejor amigo, el ganar un concurso que tu considerases importante, el conseguir el trabajo que querías, o el primer beso con el amor de tu vida…el envejecer junto a ella, el nacimiento de tu primer hijo, el cómo lo cargaste entre tus brazos, emocionante y temeroso, y el ver como este se sonreía, al ver tu rostro frente a sus jóvenes e inexperimentados ojos…

Pero, también, existen los "hechos fundamentales" de mayor escala, que en su gran mayoría, digna de nuestra especie, no están relacionadas con sentimientos tan agradables como el amor, la paz y la amistad.

Si no con un gran sentimiento de ira, bañado en las aguas del odio, y concebido por el afán de la violencia desmedida, con el único fin de cumplir sus ambiciones, mundanas y terrenales. En esta categoría entran los asesinatos, típicos de los noticieros de cada día, mientras vemos como nos matamos entre nosotros como meros animales de la calle, la muerte, repentina y abrupta, de un ser querido para nosotros, el llanto por la perdida y la separación de la persona a la cual consideramos alguna vez como la representación misma de la palabra "amor", y el cómo luego terminamos por olvidarla en un vacío inmenso, mientras nosotros mismos nos hundimos con cada momento que pasa, sin que ya nada nos importe, sin que ya nada se valore…ese momento, en el que te das cuenta, en que las cosas por las que luchabas no valían nada, que fracasaste como ser humano, como persona, que le fallaste a los que te rodeaban, a los que te apoyaban…

Pero, en especial, a los que querías…son estas 2 clases de momentos, a los cuales, nosotros, consideramos como "fundamentales".

Y uno de estos se está llevando a cabo en estos precisos instantes, mientras hablamos…

La espera ha sido larga, y el esfuerzo ha sido inmenso, más allá de lo calculable, tanto por medidas físicas como espirituales. Yo nací en este mundo para servir a mi "amo", para garantizar su resurrección en este mundo…y ver envuelto este mismo entre las llamas de la destrucción y la locura, la cual, terminara por expiar todas la faltas de esta Tierra pecadora…y la purificara, para el comienzo de la "nueva era", que llegara, con un contundente castigo hacia todos los no creyentes del "único dios verdadero".

La espera ha sido larga, si…

Pero justamente, el día de hoy, esa espera llegara por fin a su conclusión…

Solo un poco más…solo un poco más para el advenimiento de la "verdad"…

Que saldrá de la boca, del "dador de la vida, la muerte, y todas las cosas vivientes".

"Sammael", he aquí tu humilde heraldo "Valtiel", esperando, firmemente, el momento en el cual regreses…

 _ **Día: 7/10/ ¿? 3:50 PM (Cacería vespertina)**_

Miles de figuras blancas, alegres, bulliciosas, y por demás despreocupadas, empezaban a salir en conjunto por las verjas de la puerta de salida de la academia Kuoh, mientras el timbre de la escuela sonaba y resonaba, dando clara señal, de que el horario de clases del día de hoy había concluido finalmente, dando a los estudiantes, una inmensa felicidad, ya que ahora tenían el resto del día libre para hacer lo que ellos deseasen.

Pero, totalmente ajena a toda ese conjunto de voces, risas y conversaciones, casi como si su presencia no estuviera presente, caminaba de entre los estudiantes una pequeña chica de cabellos plateados y gesto sereno, con la cabeza cabizbaja, perdida entre el mar y el completo caos de sus pensamientos, que se arremolinaban con cada vez más fuerza, en su mente preocupada e inquieta.

Y como no estarlo, sabiendo lo que a él, al que tanto le había ayudado, al que tanto le había apoyado, al que había llegado a considerar como un cercano y gran amigo, le había pasado?...no fue necesario que, a la hora del almuerzo, Irina Shidou se acercase corriendo al clan Gremory con el fin de informarlos sobre los hechos sucedidos la mañana de ese día, puesto que ella misma ya los sabia debido a los rumores y a los chismes que se habían esparcido por toda la escuela en cuestión de horas. Cuando toco el timbre, que señalaba que era el momento para que los estudiantes se dirigieran a la cafetería, en la cual debía de juntarse con los demás de su grupo, Koneko, al igual que Xenovia, Irina y Asia, se había puesto a buscar a Issei por todos los terrenos de la escuela…pero, claramente, sin resultados.

Cuando logro encontrarse a Rias casualmente en su búsqueda, esta le había pedido que ella se encargase de explorar los alrededores, en caso de que el castaño diese muestras de vida, oculto quien sabe dónde en algún rincón de la ciudad. Koneko exploraría por tierra, específicamente, en la zona norte de los suburbios, Rias se encargaría del sur, Kiba del bosque, y el resto de la escuela o demás lugares de relevancia.

Como resultado de su enorme estrés y preocupación, Koneko había sido una de los primeros miembros del grupo en salir de los terrenos escolares…y en cuanto la masa de estudiantes se hubiera disuelto, esta daría rienda suelta a todas sus habilidades, con el fin de poder verlo una vez…y averiguar qué era lo que le provoco tal extraña reacción.

Que Issei tuviese pesadillas era poco frecuente, en realidad, la mayoría de sus sueños normalmente iban de acuerdo a sus bochornosos gustos y demás tonterías que hacia mientras estaba despierto…es más, desde que lo conoció, nunca tuvo conocimiento de que ese castaño tan alegre, hubiese sufrido de pesadillas o algún mal sueño en realidad, claro, eso sin contar al de esa vez con Raynare.

Los rumores también señalaban que este había empezado a decir una serie de extrañas palabras, sin significado aparente, luego de haber gritado y antes de salir huyendo despavorido del salón de clases, muchas versiones se contradecían con respecto a lo que menciono exactamente…pero hubo una, la que le llamo la atención especialmente…

Que apuntaba a que Issei, en un breve y sigiloso susurro, casi inconscientemente, había pronunciado, en el idioma inglés, la frase: **"Waiting for You"** (Esperando por Ti).

Esto era lo que más la inquietaba porque, fuera del hecho del errático comportamiento del castaño, que el mismo dijese que estaba esperando a alguien, la llamaba enormemente su curiosidad, ¿porque el diría eso?, ¿a quién estaba esperando?, ¿Dónde la estaría esperando?, y, lo más importante, ¿desde cuándo se hallaba Issei esperando?...¿acaso él se estaba reservando aquel sentimiento, oculto, entre sus pensamientos, temeroso de los malentendidos y los juicios de las personas que los rodeaban?.

¿Que acaso ellos, el clan Gremory, no eran las personas en las cuales el más confiaba en este mundo?...o es que todo eso, las charlas, los lazos, y el calor fraternal que existía entre ellos solo era eso, un espejismo vano?...en verdad, Koneko no sabía que pensar.

Solo sabía que tenía que hallarlo, solo sabía que tenía que encontrarlo, a toda costa, y sin importar las consecuencias…

Con un gran ímpetu invadiendo todo su minúsculo ser, y con un sensación de grandeza e impulso inmedible, sus ojos, color caramelo amarillento, se elevaron, expectantes, al gris cielo de la ciudad, cuyas nubes de lluvia, que habían aparecido hace como unas 2 horas, y que comenzaron despidiendo un leve roció sobre Kuoh, ahora rugían, furiosas e iracundas, despidiendo desde las alturas en oleada de salvaje diluvio infinito.

La tormenta, en el sentido propio de la palabra, no pareciera que tuviera fin pronto. Su búsqueda tampoco.

-Issei…¿Dónde estás?-hablo la Nekomata, con su puño apretado con fuerza sobre su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón se le agrandaba producto de la incertidumbre que padecía, hasta el punto, que pensaba que en cualquier momento, reventaría, palpitante, en el interior de su cuerpo, bañando sus órganos y carnes de su propia sangre, mientras se asfixiaba con la que ingresaba en sus pulmones, y moría, producto de las lágrimas que se derramarían en sus ojos, llorosos, lamentables y penosos, ante el hecho de haber fracasado en ver al castaño nuevamente.

Con su objetivo en mente, Koneko empezó a correr entre las personas que circulaban por las calles, evitándolas lo mayormente que podía, mojando todo su ser en la húmeda e intensa lluvia, empapándose, sintiendo un punzante y constante dolor en su cuerpo, pero que no provocaban más, que aumentar cada vez más la velocidad y la fiereza con la cual la peli platino se dirigía en dirección a su zona de trabajo.

En cuanto llego a la zona sur de los suburbios, supo, inmediatamente, que la verdadera labor de búsqueda finalmente daba comienzo.

Tal y como era de esperarse, la zona de los suburbios consistía en una serie de casas de construcción simple y en masa, que se encontraban cercanas a los bosques y arboledas, separadas una de otra por un laberinto de caminos que se interconectaban entre si hasta dar entrada libre hacia las calles principales de la ciudad.

El problema era que, por la incesante lluvia que caía por sobre su cabeza, las calles por las que tenía que buscar a su desaparecido compañero, se habían convertido en auténticos lagos repletos de litros y litros de agua, llegándole estas hasta sus talones, probablemente debido esto al colapso de los sistemas de cañerías, así como la falta de iluminación por parte de los postes de alumbrado público de la zona. Las casas también se hallaban, en su mayoría, apagadas y silenciosas, formando, entre todas, una maraña interminable, sombría y oscura, de rompecabezas por el cual uno no sabía por dónde empezar.

Ante el desafío, Koneko dio el primer paso, lento y sereno, ante cualquier llamada de peligro o alerta, en verdad, el tener que entrar a ese lugar le daba muy mala espina.

Pero, si todo ello fuera por Issei, el esfuerzo valdría la pena.

El eco de sus pisadas, cuyos pies estaban cubiertos por unos mocasines de cuero marrón oscuro, eran ahogados por el agua del suelo, creando una serie de pequeñas ondas alrededor de estos, y ligero chapoteo, que era provocado, al momento en que las suelas del zapato se separaban del cemento, listas para dar el siguiente paso, y seguir avanzando.

Un ligero chapoteo, que era el único quien provocaba ruido en aquel silencioso laberinto, y que se entre mezclaba, al ritmo de las gotas de agua que rebotaban sobre los techos de las casas. Una caída, infinita. Un pisar, amortiguado por la sobriedad y la lejanía.

Pareciese como si el ambiente estuviera predispuesto a hacerla dudar, y obligarla a regresar por donde había venido, en más de una ocasión Koneko se vio en la tentación de hacerlo.

Mas, cada vez que volteaba su cabeza hacia la dirección de atrás, solo veía un ligero brillo tenue a la distancia, proveniente de las tiendas o alguna casa acogedora, llena de calor y una seguridad inmensa, algo que este callejón en el que estaba no le proporcionaba en absoluto. Demasiado lejos para llegar, pero, al igual que volvía su atención hacia adelante, veía, exactamente, la misma distancia que le faltaba para poder salir hacia el otro extremo de la calle. Aquello parecía interminable.

Al cabo de lo que le pareció una eternidad, su figura, pequeña y húmeda, salía desde las profundidades de la ciudad, para volver a estar enfrente de una de las zonas centrales de la ciudad. La vereda, por la cual circulaban cada vez menos personas que las que había cuando ella se había internado por primera vez en los suburbios, interconectaba con el distrito comercial de la ciudad. Una tienda de electrodomésticos, repleta de televisores, radios, celulares y demás variedades lujosas en su estantería, lucia colgado en la ventana de exposición, en venta, un reloj poligonal de marco dorado y fondo blanquecino, de agujas negras, y números azules.

El reloj apuntaba a que eran las 4:20.

-Aun…es muy temprano, entonces porque?-su vista volvió a fijarse en el cielo, cada vez más iracundo, de la ciudad-¿Por qué el clima esta tan malo el día de hoy?-

Koneko esbozo un breve estornudo, antes de continuar.

-Y también, ¿Por qué me he demorado tanto en recorrer aquel callejón?, soy una demonio, por lo que debí de haberlo hecho en menor cantidad de tiempo en que lo he hecho-la peliplatino volteo su mirar a la derecha, en donde se suponía, se encontraba otra entrada hacia los suburbios.

Lo que vio la hizo refutarse sus propias palabras.

Una cantidad, incalculable, de entradas, hechas de ladrillos viejos y erosionados por el tiempo, pero que se mantenían firmes frente a las circunstancias, y que solo le daban una sensación, de longevidad y duración, mas allá de lo impensable, a lo que se suponían delimitaban como "caminos cortos".

{Oh tal vez…el problema no está en mis habilidades…si no en mi misma}-su respiración se volvió algo agitada-{No puedo negarlo, el tener que entrar a varias de esas cosas similares al callejón anterior…me asusta…simplemente me asusta, demasiado}

-No es por el hecho de estar sola…si no porque…caminar por aquel callejón me hizo…me hizo…me hizo sentir, vulnerable-la peliplatino retrocedió un par de pasos, antes de volver a ganar la misma determinación de su comienzo.

-Pero aún no he terminado-

Koneko había comenzado a recorrer el segundo callejón, adyacente al primero. Los cambios en este eran sumamente leves en comparación, la misma acera, las mismas paredes, lo único que diferenciaba a este pasadizo del anterior, eran los ocasionales afiches publicitarios, algunos desgarrados y corroídos, de papel añejo y descolorido, que se encontraban pegados en los postes de luz.

Estaban tan rotos y descuidados, que ya ni siquiera lo que decían era entendible.

Palabras vacías, imprimidas en espectros de tinta negra, que se dibujaban y desdibujaban en aquel papel arrugado, y que se corrían y diluían con el llorar del amargo cielo.

Fue uno de estos, con un extraño dibujo de por medio, la que detuvo su andar, y la hizo fijarse en tratar de descifrar lo que decía. Este parecía reciente, y a pesar del adverso clima, se encontraba parcialmente seco, casi como si su presencia en aquel diluvio fuera reciente.

" **NIÑO DESAPARECIDO**

 **Hace más de un año, el 15 de Septiembre, este niño, de nombre [ILEGIBLE], de apenas unos 6 años, desapareció de la inmediación de un parque en el centro de la ciudad, el niño se encontraba bajo el cuidado de su madre, esta atestiguo que solo le quito la vista por un momento, y que, cuando volvió a verlo, este simplemente ya no estaba.**

 **Su madre, así como su familia, los Sakikabara, están desesperados por verlo de nuevo. Si usted tiene alguna información, por favor, sírvase de llamar al 345 789 663.**

 **Le agradecemos su comprensión."**

[Junto al escrito de la impresión, se encuentra el retrato en blanco y negro, de un niño pequeño sonriente, carente de algunos dientes, vestido con un suéter de lana y vaqueros oscuros, en lo que parece ser un soleado día de campo en familia]

{Um, esto lo recuerdo, esta noticia es ya bastante vieja, pero como me suelen pasar varias cosas creo que termine olvidándola…aunque, dijo que se había perdido hace ya 1 año?...pero es que, ¿hace un año nosotros no teníamos el problema de que los Ángeles Caídos habían invadido por decenas la ciudad?...esto la hacía muy peligrosa, incluso para nosotros, no puedo ni imaginar como la hubiera de pasar un niño pequeño solo si se llegase a encontrar con alguno de aquellos monstruos…vaya, ojala que aquel chiquillo este bien}-Koneko volvió a poner atención a su recorrido, y siguió su camino.

Sin cambios y sin novedades, además de lo aterrador que resultaba el recorrer los caminos, la pequeña peliplatino había conseguido hacerse con el terminar de explorar el segundo callejón de los numerosos que le faltaban por completar. Sin embargo, esta lo hizo algo más acostumbrada a lo que le esperaba, por lo que, simplemente, se limitó a salir, y a entrar en el siguiente agujero que tenía a su lado.

Así, Koneko había logrado terminar el tercer callejón, el cuarto, el quinto, el sexto y el séptimo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había terminado de recorrer al menos una docena de ellos. Las cosas parecían que empezaban a salirse bien, aunque, por mala suerte, aun no había logrado hallar alguna pista de Issei.

Otro punto que también se le restaba a su favor, era el tiempo que a esta le conllevaba el recorrer aquellos callejones, ya había superado su miedo, pero este en su lugar era suplantado por la creciente frustración de que no importara con que velocidad hiciera su labor de búsqueda, ella tenía un presentimiento, algo que no quería admitir.

Que todo esto, quizás fuera en vano…

-Tal vez lo sea…-hablo en voz alta, mientras detenía el seguir de sus pasos.

Por inexplicable que fuera, una especie de desesperanza y conformismo empezó a llenar su mente de pensamientos pesimistas y desalentadores. ¿Qué ocurría si ella estaba equivocada?, que si, en realidad, Issei había hecho todo esto por propia voluntad, fingiendo estar loco, para que así tuviera al menos una excusa para el poder alejarse momentáneamente de ellos?, ¿Acaso se habría presentado la ocasión, o la remota posibilidad, de que tal vez el, de que Issei…se habría hartado de ellos?

Si se ponía a meditarlo con delicadeza, esto era muy posible.

Issei nunca deseo entrar en aquel mundo, lleno de monstruos sanguinarios, seres sobrenaturales arrogantes, magia, reinos, imperios, batallas a muerte, duelos, guerras y revoluciones. La única razón por la cual este había aceptado el abstenerse, y pertenecer "voluntariamente" hacia los Gremory, era porque Rias le había ofrecido la oportunidad de vivir una vez más, de volver a respirar, de que sus carnes se irguieran nuevamente sobre la mísera tierra, y el volver a estar con sus seres queridos una vez más,

Y era una vida dura, en verdad, el tener que aceptar de que ya no "eras lo que eras", el cómo tu cuerpo y tu mente se "transformaban", y se moldeaban según los mandatos y los ideales de quien sea que tuviera el control sobre ti. Serias el títere personal de tu amo por el resto de tus días, de aquí hacia la infinidad del tiempo de tu vida, obedeciendo sus órdenes sin poder cuestionarlas, y resignarte a ver pasar el anhelo de la libertad como un bien pasajero, bajo el peso y la subyugación absoluta de la esclavitud perpetua.

Tal vez por eso, y por muchas cosas más…todo este embrollo había sido provocado, todo eso simplemente había sido un mero malentendido, una farsa, una mentira, ¡UNA ILUSION QUE SE ESFORZABA POR REFLEJAR UNA LEALTAD Y FIDELIDAD HACIA UNA CAUSA QUE NO CONSIDERABA COMO SUYA!...

{Siempre había sido así, desde el inicio, desde esa primera sonrisa y ese primer saludo amigable, que escondía, detrás de una máscara mentirosa, a una persona resentida hacia la mujer que le había dado de nuevo la "vida"…todo este tiempo, nunca demostraste quien realmente eras, o quien realmente fuiste ser…es esto, alguna clase de despedida, Issei?}

-Yo…yo…-las palabras empezaron a faltarle para expresar lo que sentía, no sabía por dónde empezar, y el tener que analizar la posibilidad que una de las personas que más le cambio su vida, lo hubiera hecho por mero compromiso y nada más, simulando cercanía, mientras se apartaba cada vez más en su frialdad y su diferencia.

-Yo, yo solo…si yo, si realmente es así…y si, en alguna cosa, como persona, yo te he fallado en algún momento…solo, solo quería decirte…que lo lamento-las lágrimas comenzaban a caer a borbotones de sus ojos, mojando sus finas, blancas y delicadas mejillas, arrastrándose por las comisuras de su boca, mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia, y cayendo en el constante gorgoteo de las aguas terrenales.

La irrupción abrupta, y el estruendoso sonoro, de un trueno luminoso que caía a la distancia en una de las colinas de la ciudad, hizo que se le pusieran todos los pelos de punta, gritando levemente, y encorvando un poco su espalda en un acto reflejo, debido al peligro que representaba el fuerte barullo.

Un alargado y maltrecho dedo, que apuntaba con dirección al suelo, fue el que había tocado las llanuras de un simple colina, y que le había dado, hasta sus entonces ciegos ojos, la perspectiva completa y detallada del ambiente que la rodeaba, destruyendo las negruzcas sombras de su camino como si fueran obra de nada, y fue la imponente luz, la que se hizo presente en el continuar de su camino.

Una figura, encorvada y pequeña, incluso más que ella misma, se hallaba agachada en una de las intersecciones del callejón en la que se encontraba, enfrente de ella, separada de su presencia por unos escasos pasos, cubierta por un ligero manto anaranjadizo destrozado a más no poder. Petrificada, sin reacción o consecuencia, similar como si la misma estuviera congelada.

Esta se hallaba con su rostro expuesto en dirección hacia la Nekomata, con la mirada cabizbaja, pero siendo capaz aun de poder apreciar sus facciones y parte de su anatomía.

Era demasiada pequeña…demasiada como para tratarse de algún adulto o adolescente.

Un par de garras filudas, de un color grisáceo palidezco, se escurrieron por debajo de su manto, tratando de cerrarlo, mientras, de un agujero de lo que parecía ser su boca, empezaban a ser audibles un par de gimoteos, a la vez en que este movía su cabeza levemente.

Es que acaso… ¿estaba llorando?

La luz del rayo desaparecía, antes de que otro similar a este volviese a caer a sus espaldas, iluminando nuevamente a la figura.

Seguía quieta, en su misma posición, sin cambios o reacciones.

No, estaba equivocada…la forma en que el manto estaba colocado sobre su cuerpo era diferente, este demostraba un nuevo rugor de la tela, que se movía y se adhería con ligereza al brazo que se encontraba doblado hacia el interior de la capa. La figura se encontraba agarrando algo en la oscuridad de su manto, oculto a los ojos de ella.

Koneko, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, solo atino a quedarse quieta, casi como si estuviera en alguna especie de trance mental. Su razonamiento pareciese que se había congelado, cualquier orden o movimiento había quedado anulado. Solo estaba ella, expectante, a lo que la misteriosa figura hiciese a continuación.

Antes de que la luz se fuese nuevamente, Koneko pudo ver como esta empezaba a alzar lentamente su cabeza hacia arriba, mientras que la capa volvía a removerse por el movimiento ejercido por las garras, tratando de sacarlo hacia el exterior, dispuesto a enseñárselo plenamente.

La negrura de las sombras invadía de nuevo las paredes de aquel silencioso callejón, en el momento justo en que una voz, aguda y débil, pronunciaba una serie de palabras, sin sentido y sin razón.

 **-Ella me había elegido a mí, y ella me había hecho muy feliz-**

 **-Ella me había elegido a mí, y ella también había sido muy feliz-**

 **-Ella me había elegido a mí, en el momento en el cual su mano había escapado a mi tacto-**

 **-Ella me había elegido a mí, en el instante en el cual yo la perdí-**

La ira del rayo, impactando ahora a unos cuantos metros a su espalda, en la calle principal, provoco que una gran cantidad de agua saltara por los aires. Ya no se escuchaba como un rayo…si no como un golpe, un golpe seco que era ahogado por el retumbar y el caer de varios objetos, que solo hacían un gran eco…antes de que un ligero y delicado cristal, se corrompiese.

El gimoteo se había transformado en un latente llanto, quien expiaba todas las penas y las dolencias, de un alma, que era castigada bajo la infinita maldad de una ira, ciega y descorazonada.

 **-Ella…lo era todo para mí, yo di, ofrecí, y sacrifique varios de mis dones con tal de hacerla feliz-**

 **-Con el acercar de su rostro al mío, el entrelazar de su mano junto a la mía, y, en un suspiro de lo que pareciese ya tan lejano…ocurrió-**

 **-Ella me juro estar a mi lado eternamente-**

 **-Una herida, abierta en mi corazón…-**

 **-Protegerme, de cualquier cosa que estuviera dispuesta a hacerme daño…-**

 **-Que me destrozo desde mis cimientos, desde mis más profundas creencias, desde lo que yo consideraba como "seguro"…fue eso lo que se volvió en mi contra-**

 **-Así como yo también había prometido protegerla, así como cuidarla, pero, por sobretodo…de amarla-**

 **-Ella, me había elegido a mí…-**

La capa anaranjadiza fue tirada con rencor y con zozobra al suelo del callejón, mientras que su portador, revelándose finalmente ante Koneko, inclinaba su rostro hacia la izquierda, en el punto de intersección del camino con los otros.

Con aquellas mismas prendas que cuando desapareció…sucias, malolientes, con un hedor parecido a la putrefacción. Carente de aquella sonrisa tan típica que lo había caracterizado en el pasado, así como el de aquellas perlas tan relucientes a las cuales nosotros denominamos como dientes. Babeando un líquido viscoso y de una tonalidad purpurea, que se escurría desde las comisuras de su boca.

Con la carne totalmente despojada, violentamente, de todos los dedos de las manos y de los pies, y que resplandecían, como un par de luciérnagas, bajo el momentáneo y temporal luz del trueno iracundo. De aspecto totalmente lamentable…"el" ya no era nada más que huesos con piel, que, en su avance, rechinaban y crujían…incluso cuando el pobre aun respiraba.

Y que, en cuya mirada, a pesar de todo lo anteriormente dicho, reflejaba un sentimiento inesperado, que solo basto para helarle todo el corazón.

Eso, ese sentimiento…era la "compasión".

 **-En el momento en el cual su gran traición se vio dirigida hacia mí-**

{Ese, ese… ¡es aquel niño! ¡El niño de aquel afiche que me encontré anteriormente!...pero, pero, ¡¿PERO QUE ES LO QUE LE HA PASADO? PORQUE ESTA EN ESE ESTADO?!... ¿ESTARA BIEN?!... ¿QUE…QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?!}

La figura, ahora ya revelada, procedió a dar un par de pasos de prueba, sin mucho esfuerzo, como medio jugando con su accionar y su proceder, antes de empezar a caminar en dirección hacia donde su cabeza miraba con detenimiento.

El tan macabro y misterioso ente, simplemente desapareció…

Koneko en ese momento pudo sentir como el aire, la movilidad, la "Vida" se le volvía a llenar en su vacío cuerpo petrificado. La tensión del momento la inquieto…y aún estaba alterada por lo que vio.

Cuando pudo escuchar un graznar de alguna ave, que aumentaba su volumen al ritmo en que aumentaba su velocidad. La luz del rayo ya no se presentó más…pero no fue necesario, fue la misma entidad la que se hizo notar a sí misma, con el breve y repentino deslumbrar, de sus ojos, pico y patas de un color plata oscurezco brillante.

Fueron 2 segundos en los cuales esta misma entro en su campo de visión, mas solo esto basto, para que Koneko pudiera darse cuenta de todos y cada uno de sus rasgos físicos y anatómicos.

El tiempo pareció volverse lento, alterno, y eterno…

En el instante en que un par de alas de un color negro noche, unidas al estómago y extremidades de su dueño, sobrevolaron con rapidez el pequeño espacio que suponían los callejones, en la misma dirección en la cual se había ido aquel tan aterrador niño. Sus expresiones, tanto faciales como corporales, lo decían todo, a pesar de ser un animal, el modo en el cual volaba, en el cual la forma de sus garras se retorcían entre sí, fingiendo agarrar algo inexistente, el como el batir de sus alas cesaba, y el cómo su largo y puntiagudo pico se abría de par en par, listo y ansioso por la devoracion de la presa, indicaban una sola cosa.

Aquella criatura, se estaba preparando para matar. La interrogante era… ¿Quién sería la víctima, de sus artes de cegar la vida?

El gritar, desesperado y alarmado, de una persona sobrecogida por la sorpresa y el temor, le dio una clara respuesta a su interrogante.

La peliplatino corrió hacia la intersección, antes de mirar con asombro como aquella bestia oscurezca, llevaba entre sus patas a una figura, que se movía nerviosamente por tratar de salirse de su agarre.

Instintivamente, Koneko desplego su par de alas demoniacas en su espalda, agachándose momentáneamente en el húmedo suelo del callejón. Ya no importaba el hecho de que si algún humano pudiese verla o no…lo que significaba aquella tan misteriosa visión eran motivos más que suficientes como para romper con las reglas impuestas por Rias a su persona.

¿Pero entonces que ocurriría con Issei?...

-El… ya no…ya no es de importancia para mí-comento, antes de batirse entre las nubes de lluvia en el cielo, y preparándose mentalmente para lo que sería una dura batalla contra un misterioso enemigo.

Koneko, a un ritmo constante y sagaz, empezó a acercarse por la espalda de aquella ave negruzca, distanciada de esta misma por unos 15 metros aproximadamente, es en ese entonces cuando pudo confirmar la identidad de su víctima. Era ese niño…con la misma apariencia con la cual se presentó ante ella.

Su lucha en contra de su captor nunca ceso, a pesar de estar en clara desventaja con él.

Pero allí estaba ella, tratando de cambiar su extraña suerte por una mejor, y por qué lo hacía era bastante obvio.

{Nunca, jamás, puedo dejar que la vida de un inocente se vea arrebatada por la maldad de un monstruo}

Casi como si el ave hubiese reaccionado frente a su pensamiento, esta se volteo de espaldas, dándole la cara hacia su perseguidora, y, abriendo su pico a la vez en que daba un graznar grave a su entonación…un círculo mágico se dibujó frente a sí.

De este salieron disparadas varias esferas de energía color morado, a modo de ráfaga, que buscaban atinarle a su objetivo en cuestión, a los cuales Koneko esquivo con éxito.

Los disparos se detuvieron por un segundo, antes de que volviesen a dar fuego con un nuevo patrón diferente. A diferencia del primero, ya no eran al azar, ahora lo eran en línea recta, que, en cada giro de Koneko por intentar acortar la distancia, la seguían de forma instantánea, obligándole a reducir su velocidad por evadir el daño.

El círculo mágico se cerró, y fue ahí cuando Koneko acelero más su vuelo. Ahora la separarían unos 5 metros.

El ave volvía a fijarse en su vuelo, no sin antes, planeando con sus 2 alas, empezaba a descender a los niveles inferiores de la ciudad, a una calle conocida como "Las Avellanas". Esta se encontraba repleta por las innumerables filas de automóviles atascados por el tráfico del día, llena de luces, exponiéndolos a ambos claramente ante los ojos de los humanos.

El ave, retorciéndose en sí misma, dio un tirabuzón contra uno de aquellos autos, volcándolo inmediatamente, antes de aterrizar a Tierra con su víctima aun en su poder. Esta había dejado de moverse completamente.

Koneko, sobrevolándole por encima, y con la guardia puesta, analizaba con cuidado su siguiente movimiento a dar.

La bestia se había metido en una zona totalmente poblada, y había acabado de causar daños a un mero auto que había tenido la mala suerte de estar en el mismo lugar que esta había elegido el lugar para aterrizar. La atención de los demás conductores y peatones no tardaría en llegar, es más, ya había incluso algunos que se estaban empezando a aglomerar alrededor de la escena.

{Tengo que sacarla aquí, ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y pueda matar a alguien}

La peliplatino se alzó un par de metros, antes de descender con una fuerte patada vertical hacia el estómago de la bestia, esta respondió mordiéndole el tobillo, antes de lanzarla a estrellarse contra un muro de contención ubicado en la autopista. Koneko se despegó de entre los escombros del cemento, y, a una magistral rapidez, aprovecho la abertura del ave para dar un rodillazo en su garganta.

La cual la extendió con una patada larga de la misma pierna, y darle un golpe directo en su rostro. El ave con su pata libre dio un zarpazo lateral, el cual le rasguño su antebrazo derecho, antes de empezar a mover sus alas en contra suya.

Koneko recibió sus golpes de lleno, 6 al menos, antes de que esta decidiera cortarla con sus plumas, y rematarla con un cabezazo en la boca de su estómago.

La peliplatino se desoriento, no sin antes desplegar sus alas a modo de escudo, y tratar de recuperar el aliento perdido.

{Es demasiado fuerte…que, ¿Qué será esta cosa?, ¿se tratara acaso de algún demonio callejero?, o será una bestia enviada por la Khaos Brigade para probar nuestras habilidades?...maldición, no puedo defenderme bien en esta posición, su estilo es cuerpo a cuerpo igual que el mío, sus movimientos son torpes, pero contundentes…necesito velocidad, necesito ser más veloz para poder acabar con el de una vez por todas}

Su campo de visión se bloqueó por un segundo, mientras recibía un impacto de la bestia que fue retenido por sus alas, esto el obligo a desarmar su posición, y, dando una voltereta a su izquierda, empezó a rodear a la bestia, tratando de hallarle algún punto débil a su guardia.

El ave no se movió en lo absoluto, manteniendo siempre su defensa al máximo. Podría ser una bestia, mas eso no significaba que era tonta.

Ante su falta de acción, la negruzca criatura fue la que reacciono primero, volviéndose a invocar aquel círculo mágico en la abertura de su pico, este procedió a iluminarse de un color carmesí brillante, mientras resonaba con su durar, los rugidos de su cruel accionar. Demoraba demasiado…1…2…3 segundos.

Del vórtice empezaban a emerger unas inmensas llamas blanquecinas, dispuestas a incinerarlo todo a su paso, hasta que no quedasen nada más que cenizas.

Fue entonces cuando Koneko por fin se decidió a actuar.

Sabía que no debía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, ella iría a por más…

Cogiéndole del pico, bloqueando su hechizo, lo jalo hacia abajo, hundiéndolo en el pavimento, y, con sus dedos, agarro su cabeza, mientras ejercía una fuerza compresora contra su cráneo, ella recubrió sus puños con energía demoniaca, para aumentar el efecto de su ataque.

Podía escucharlo, mientras intentaba soltarse de su agarre, al resonar de los huesos, mientras, poco a poco, crujían producto de la presión de sus manos, y el cómo se quebraban hasta no llegar a ser nada…hasta estar en el clímax de querer soltar todo el contenido cerebral al momento en que aquella cabeza negra explotase, entre centenares de plumas y viscosidades escurriéndose entre sus dedos.

Koneko quería eso, quería ver a esa criatura sufrir…aunque no sabía mucho sobre el porqué de eso. Solo sentía…solo ella sentía, hacia aquella bestia alada y voraz...

Un gran odio sin final, queriéndole hacerle pagar todas sus condenas y dolores a sus víctimas.

A cuantos había matado indiscriminadamente como aquel niño?! ¡Era acaso la vida un bien con el cual podía jugarse a costa del sufrimiento de los seres vivos como ella! ¡Como ellos! ¡COMO TODOS NOSOTROS!

Tal actividad era la que realizaban las bestias…

Los esclavistas, enemigos de la libertad y la dignidad…

Los Ángeles…

Los Caídos…

Los Demonios...

Y Rias también…

{Yo…te hare pagar por esto…por esto, y por mucho más de lo que te mereces…los monstruos como tú, que amenazan la paz de estas personas y de los seres que habitan esta ciudad, solo merecen una cosa, y nada más que una cosa..}-en ese momento, ella jugo con sus dedos, antes de sujetarlo firmemente a los ojos de la bestia, perforándolos, y haciéndole sangrar y chillar de agonía. Koneko esbozo una enorme sonrisa-{Y eso, es la Muerte}

Cuando le torció su cuello, y haciéndole fallecer, aquella ave negruzca sufría el desvanecimiento de su alma, dejando en el suelo en enorme cuerpo, que, a los pocos segundos, procedió a transformarse en un montículo, frio y desabrido, de sal.

Aquel vestigio de su mísera y banal existencia desapareció, mientras era llevada por una marea de viento, a parar quien sabe dónde, sin un rumbo, ni ningún destino.

Cuando esto hubo de pasar, Koneko pudo por fin ver a aquel ente, ese demacrado niño, al cual trataba de rescatar. Se hallaba allí, tirado en el suelo, de lado, y sin ningún movimiento aparente que diese una muestra de que siguiera con vida.

Ahora que por fin lo tenía, frente a frente, ella comenzó a dudar sobre el porqué lo había seguido, o aún más, por qué lo había ayudado. No lo conocía, no sabía quién era realmente…y su extraña y repentina aparición no le regalaba la certeza de que se había aparecido con intenciones amigables hacia su persona.

Todo aquello fue tan instintivo, tan repentino, tan falaz…tan…inquietante.

Por un momento, ella se había entregado a la ira.

No solo contra el monstruo, sino también contra Rias. Su pensamiento se corrompió, su ideología cambio…y a aquella, a la cual le había jurado lealtad, le deseo lo más terrible y desgraciado que le pudiese ocurrir. No lo sabía…pero, de un momento a otro, Koneko había sentido un gran odio hacia ella, seguido de una inmensa repugnancia, la indiferencia.

Y el rencor, que se acrecentó hasta el punto máximo, sobre el cual descargo en la bestia de extremidades aladas.

¿Qué significaban…todas esas cosas?...

¿Acaso sería la única que estuvo, o estuviera pasando, por un sentimiento igual a aquello?...

Koneko se quedó con la duda, divagando en su mente, hasta que volviese a despertar en la realidad. Era verdad, se hallaba en medio de una calle principal. Los transeúntes y conductores había guardado la distancia durante todo el combate, pero ahora que el mismo había cesado, estaban empezando a juntarse en el centro del conflicto.

Sabía con exactitud que ya la habían visto, pero estos aun no conocían su identidad, ya se había arriesgado bastante, y ya no lo haría más.

La peliplatino se acercó hacia el niño encapuchado caminando, antes de cogerlo entre brazos, sin mirarlo demasiado, hasta la altura de su creciente pecho, antes de empezar a volar bajo las gotas de la lluvia, que ya empezaba a parar.

 **A través de aquellas alas demoniacas, ella empezaba a danzar.**

 **Con su vuelo tenaz, al igual que las aves.**

Cuando pudo sentir, de primera mano, como una serie de garras la sujetaron desde su pequeño cintura y la jalaron hacia atrás, antes de que otro par de estas le rasguñase su espalda, y que su visión se viese nublada en un mar de incontables y revoloteantes plumas negruzcas azabaches.

 **Su fortaleza y su fuerza eran la que le irradiaban luz.**

 **Esa misma luz…que se vio sucumbida a la obscuridad.**

Todo se volvió nublo y distante, limitándose esta solo a dejar como las manos de aquellos seres se arrastraban y se maltrataban entre si, intento hacerle todo el daño posible. Koneko empezó a sangrar.

Cuando el alud de cortes ceso, revelando ante sus impetuosos ojos la claridad de una noche de luna llena, quien se imponía, latente, en lo más alto del cielo nocturno de Kuoh.

Solo estaba la peliplatina, elevada en lo más alto de los cielos, herida a más no poder.

Ya sin la victima que había intento rescatar, mas con un trozo de aquella capucha anaranjadiza entre sus dedos.

Ante aquella luna, blanquecina y pasiva, testigo de lo que estaba a punto de pasar…

Una mano, fornida y rabiante, la cogió desde de cuello, manteniéndola suspendida debido a su agarre, acercándola cada vez más a su cuerpo, más específicamente, a su rostro.

Mientras adjuntaba aquellas alas emplumadas que poseía en su espalda, junto a la gran espada plateada que colgaba de su funda derecha.

Con aquella boca, cortada de manera deforme, que asemejaba su forma hueca, a lo que sería el pico de un ave, con su lengua viscosa, saboreando y degustando incluso antes de dar un primer bocado. De manos repletas de escamas, recubiertas con numerosas púas blanquecinas a modo de defensa.

De mirada frenética y enloquecida, satisfecha, por conseguir lo que estaba buscando en un principio.

-Por fin estas aquí, luego de tanta espera, tantos problemas, y tantos fracasos…por fin, tu estas aquí-sus pupilas, tan agudas como las de un reptil, chocaron directamente con las suyas, transmitiéndole todos sus sentimientos y ambiciones.

Y la acerco, y la acerco más para poder verla más detalladamente.

-Tu…que eres la clave para cumplir mis objetivos, el sacrificio de uno de mis hijos no fue en vano, no, si te tengo a ti-

 **Y que en su lucha, por mantenerse resistente**

 **Solo logro ahondarse más, en lo más profundo de sus fallas y errores.**

-Ven conmigo, hija mía…Issei nos está esperando, y ya ha llegado el momento-

Hasta que sus labios se juntaron con los suyos, y un gran e invasivo sueño empezó a sucumbir todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerse viva. Sus alas se cerraron, en clara señal de despedida.

Para luego separarlos, y comentar últimamente.

-El momento de que lo encares, y le pongas fin a todo esto-

 _ **Día: 7/10/ ¿? 7:00 PM (El encuentro de las almas)**_

La saciedad de la nada estaba en su punto máximo, a punto de estallar.

La angustia se vio acrecentada, con el temblar de sus manos torpes y frágiles. Sus dedos empezaron a moverse quisquillosamente, nerviosos, inquietos, resultado del ahogamiento de la presión y la incertidumbre que sintió desde hacía varias horas…el que no supiera nada más del tema a partir de ahora, no ayudo a que se calmara.

La soledad que pasaba, mientras se encontraba inmersa en aquella habitación de vellos tapices y cuadros elegantes, aislada del mundo, puesta a recelo de la realidad de la situación, le daban una sensación de estar siendo marginada como exponente vital en la ayuda necesaria en esos momentos.

Todos se encontraban haciendo algo, por intentar hallarlo, de la mejor manera que pudiesen.

Y ella no se encontraba haciendo nada, ¡nada!, estando encerrada en aquellas 4 mugrientas paredes, a buen seguro y recaudo, no estaba siendo de ayuda en nada…¡EN ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!...que…¿Qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a su ama, a Rias, al idear un plan en el cual la pieza más importante de su clan, su "Reina", Akeno Himejima, mantuviese una posición fija, mientras que los demás iban de por aquí por allá buscando desesperadamente a la persona que más valía para ella en su mísera existencia como bastarda caída-demoniaca?...en verdad, apostaría todo lo que pudiese a que su juicio, abrumado por la presión, se nublo completamente, y que aquello la llevara a apostar por una estrategia herrada a la situación.

Debía ser eso, no quería (en especial a propósito) pensar que su mejor amiga, con el pasar del tiempo, se hubiese vuelto una total imbécil, o faltosa de sentido común. Era ilógico, sumamente estúpido…y ella lo sabía, solo que jamás lo diría.

Hacía ya varias horas que las misiones de búsqueda habían empezado para el clan Gremory, tratando de hallarle el rastro a su miembro más importante, a aquel, que no solo se había fortalecido con el pasar del tiempo, que no solo creció como guerrero, a aquel, que lo dio todo por ellos, y que, no enfocándose solamente en el aspecto material, sino también en el "humano", había logrado también crecer como un ser de infinita gentileza, amabilidad, respeto, amistad, y, sobre lo demás…de un incalculable amor por lo que hacía, por quienes compartía, por quienes quería…y por quienes amaba.

Sin que lo meditase demasiado, su corazón latía con más fuerza, al cruzársele ese pensamiento sagaz por la mente. De un momento a otro, su furor se había transformado en amor.

¿Por quienes amaba, eh?...pero la pregunta se le hacía más profunda, ¿a quién amaba realmente Issei? Nunca lo había demostrado abiertamente, fuera del gran apego que este tenía por todas las mujeres del clan, a quien de entre todas estas, le había robado el don y el fervor de su palpitante corazón y pasión. Issei se había integrado a sus vidas un año atrás aproximadamente, y contradictoriamente a todo lo que habían pasado y avanzado en su relación como compañeros y amigos, realmente ella no pudo llegar a entablar una relación de "cercanía" tan grande como hubiese querido, tal vez debido a que esto no era lo que había buscado en un principio…pero las personas cambian, sus posturas se van moldeando según sus intereses, y son justamente estas las que determinan sus acciones y convicciones.

Akeno era un claro ejemplo de ello, puesto que, de ver a Issei, como un niño pequeño inmaduro necesitado de protección, ahora él era su fiel protector de armadura rojiza, dispuesto a salvarla las veces que fuesen necesarias. El caballero con el que compartiría las armas. El compañero que cuidaría su espalda. Y el hombre con el cual compartiría sus sentimientos, sus anhelos, su alma…hasta que su cuerpo terrenal se consumiese. Akeno había decidido eso, hacía ya muchísimo tiempo.

¿Y qué era lo cual le impedía a esta hermosa, confiada, y decidida mujer a compartir su felicidad con el hombre que REALMENTE AMABA?...podríamos llamarlo de diversas maneras, timidez, vergüenza, inseguridad, aversión…pero eso sería una enorme mentira, no solo hacia ella misma, sino también para quienes la rodearan.

Eso, que Akeno Himejima tanto temía, eran las dudas.

Dudas de que si realmente él también la amaba, dudas de que si, en verdad Issei la amaba a ella también, la relación de estos seria perpetua, hasta que sus almas envejeciesen, perdiéndose en la infinidad de las memorias, y que no se viese interrumpida y/o mermada por la presencia de una tercera, que terminara por destruir aquello que tanto trabajo le había logrado conseguir. Dudas de que el amor flagrante no fuese efímero, como una flamante llama, que se extinguía en la obscuridad y penumbra de la silenciosa noche, y que anuncia a la muerte, el despertar y desencadenar de su afilada azada, ansiosa de una nueva víctima del fracaso del calor no correspondido. Dudas, que la consumían, que la frenaban…pero, sobre todo, que la retenían, tal y como estaba ella ahora en aquella habitación.

¿Y quién era la causa principal de sus dudas? Pues, irónicamente, la persona la cual le había dado la posibilidad de conocerlo personalmente, así como quien le había dotado de tantos regalos, beneficios y privilegios en sus años de servicio hacia ella, Rias Gremory.

Era, entonces correcto decir, que Akeno odiaba a Rias por interferir en su camino hacia conquistar el corazón de Issei?...la respuesta a eso era un rotundo no, jamás podría, no después de que fuera esta misma la que le tendiera una mano en sus momentos más difíciles, cuando se hallaba desfalleciente mientras huía de las garras de los asesinos de su madre, así como de la ignorancia y la suma indiferencia de su frívolo padre. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que esta fuera un gran obstáculo en su relación, porque era una gran verdad que se le enmarcaba y restregaba en la cara diariamente, que tiraba sus continuos esfuerzos a la nada, y que la hacía sentirse estática e insignificante con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Que Rias, además de tener el mismo interés romántico que ella en Issei, era la que recibía mas resultados con respecto a sus métodos por parte del castaño. Era ella a quien más le demostraba su simpatía, su atención…y, posiblemente, también su amor. Fue a ella la primera persona del club a la que conoció, con la cual estableció los lazos más fuertes que jamás pudiese haber forjado nunca, la que lo resucito de la muerte, y fue también ella…la que le dio su primer y tan ansiado beso.

¿Cómo era posible que, luego de todo eso, Issei naturalmente no se enamorara de Rias?

¿Si Issei estuviera enamorado de Rias, entonces qué lugar ocupaba ella en su corazón?

Aquello que hacía, aquello que sentía… ¿tenía acaso alguna especie de futuro o redención?

Eran estas, y muchas otras cosas, las que volaban en el fugaz pensamiento de Akeno.

-Dejen de temblar…por favor-murmuro esta entre susurros, exhausta de tanto esperar-Debo mantener la calma, hasta que todo esto se solucione…aunque, ¿Por qué me he puesto a meditar todo este asunto así de repente, y justamente en este momento?-se recrimino ella misma, tratando de justificarse-Hay cosas más importantes que pensar en mi misma y mi relación con Issei…lo más importante sería averiguar como esta, que le paso…o si al menos estará bien-dijo esto último con un deje meditabundo, y con algo de resignación en su tono.

Se sirvió una taza de té del juego de porcelana inglesa colocado en la mesita de estancia, para luego empezar a tomarlo de a sorbos, mientras se recostaba en la silla acolchonada. Esta era la décima taza que tomaba en toda la tarde, y si bien su sabor ya estaba empezando a hartarle tanto como el tener que esperar instrucciones, era lo único que la tranquilizaba en aquel mundo suyo de ansiedad que amenazaba con derivar en locura.

Locura por la inutilidad. Locura por la permanencia. Y locura…por la inminencia.

Akeno golpeo la taza con la mesa bruscamente a la hora de terminar su te, dando a entender claramente de que aquella situación la estaba incomodando. Rias, específicamente, le había pedido que se quedase en esas estancias, a ver si Issei se le ocurría aparecerse en el club, y también servir como comunicadora entre todas las partes. Según sabia, Xenovia ya había estado con anterioridad en el Club del Ocultismo, pero claramente fallo en su intento de encontrar a Issei. Gasper estaba en casa de los Hyodou, ya que era en ese lugar donde la "energía residual" de Issei se canalizaba con mayor fuerza. Era principalmente con este último con el cual debía estar en constante contacto.

Aunque la última vez con la que había hablado con él hubiese sido hace como una media hora.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, tampoco se había dirigido ni una sola palabra o mandato hacia Sona Sitri y su sequito con respecto a qué hacer con la búsqueda, o si siquiera debían participar de ella.

-Creo que lo más sabio en estos momentos seria informarle de esto a ella, no solo justificaría la falta de Rias de no haberlo hecho en su momento, sino que también me serviría de mucha ayuda para salir temporalmente de este calvario-la pelinegra extendió sus manos, formando un pequeño círculo mágico de comunicación, intentando rastrear la energía vital de Sona, para que esta escuchara lo que tenía que decir.

Pero fue en vano…

Por más que lo intentase, y lo intentase, Sona Sitri no estaba en ninguna parte.

Lo mismo se aplicaba a los demás miembros de su sequito. Era algo extraño…Akeno podía sentirlos de cierta manera, mas no podía encontrarlos de manera definitiva. Estaban allí, en la ciudad, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco lo estaban.

Como si algo los estuviera aislando de su presencia, o, al contrario, como si algo la estuviera aislando a ella de los demás.

{Pudiera ser que acaso ellos…hayan sido atacados por la Khaos Brigade, o es esto acaso alguna especie de trampa?, mejor lo confirmo para salir de dudas}-Akeno esta vez intento contactar con Asia. Tampoco funciono. Lo volvió a intentar una tercera vez con Kiba, pero con el mismo resultado.

-Qué diablos?!...no, no puede ser que a todos ellos les haya pasado lo mismo, no tendría sentido, debería quedar al menos alguien disponible con el cual pudiera comunicarme-la morena siguió insistiendo en su intento, cuando se le ocurrió contactar a Irina, a ver si a ella si lograba llegarle su mensaje.

Curiosamente, ella fue la única que le respondió.

Akeno no sabía, en ese entonces, como se arrepentiría prontamente de ello.

*Akeno, Akeno, me estas escuchando? ¡respóndeme Akeno!*-la voz de la ángel se escuchaba a través de circulo, acompañada de un pequeño disturbio.

-Akeno presente, estoy escuchándote fuerte y claro Irina, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?-

*Están…ellos están…ata…la ciu…Issei no…*-misteriosamente, el leve disturbio se hizo más audible, entrecortando su voz a pedazos.

-Irina, ¿me copias?-

*Es un caos…todo ha terminado…Sam…Az…han fallado ¡EL PARAISO HA CAIDO FINALMENTE!*

-Irina, ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo por allá?!-Akeno se sintió alarmada, si bien a causa de la interferencia solo podía escuchar incoherencias por parte de ella, no necesitaba escucharlo completamente como para percatarse de que estaban ocurriendo problemas, aparentemente de una escala mayor.

Además de que Irina se encontraba en un estado histérico por demás exaltante, deformando su normal dulce y suavizada voz, en una serie de agudos y descorazonadores gritos y aullidos que diversificaban lo más profundo de su temerosa alma. Estaba asustada, lo percibía en su voz…y eso le transmitió cierta parte de su histeria a Akeno.

*Murieron, lo hicieron entre mis manos, sin que pudiera hacer nada, sin que pudieran defenderse, ¡SIN QUE YO LOS DEFENDIERA DE AQUELLA BESTIA!...murieron como animales…y yo…los trate como animales*-su voz se deformo en la última parte de su mensaje, como si otra persona hubiera tomado el mando de la conversación. Habían suplantado la voz de Irina…o aun peor.

Habían reemplazado a la Irina misma.

El desconocido siguió hablando, sin ser respondido o contestado por parte de Akeno.

*Fue con su enorme cuchillo con el cual sus cuerpos degollados fueron incrustados en lo más alto de los muros, a vista de todos los presentes, como recordatorios de su error, su equivocación, y de su traición…fue Dios quien les regalo el don de la vida, y fue el mismo Dios el que se las arrebato…su sueño fue largo, su despertar tardío, y su condena, implacable…todos han sido ya castigados…y solamente nos faltas tú…*

La semilla de la inseguridad se plantó en su seno, cuyas ramas, de inminente peligro, y sus frutos, de terror absoluto, fueron los conclaves para que su nerviosismo se subiera a su punto más alto, entrando en un estado eufórico e instintivo. Aquel sentimiento pasado de inminencia estaba empezando a tomar un significado, y era lo que estaba a punto de concluir aquella desconocida persona.

Su seriedad e intriga la absorbieron de tal manera, que jamás pudo llegar a escuchar las pisadas producidas por el suelo de madera, que se acercaban tambaleantes a la habitación en la que ella se encontraba.

*Akeno…*-la palabra volvió a ser tomada por la de Irina-*El viene…*

Las bisagras chirriaron, mientras fueron removidas, la perilla fue girada, mientras las trabas fueron deshechas, dándole paso libre al inestable ente que intentaba entrar para estar en paz.

Y con un abrir repentino y abrupto de la puerta, su euforia exploto en un océano de reacciones y decisiones. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Akeno se paró rápidamente del sofá en el que se hallaba y, con un fugaz destello de dedos, soltó una andada de rayos luminosos en dirección al intruso. El mismo no llego a esquivarlos, y, mientras era electrocutado, dio un par de gemidos y gruñidos, hasta que fue empujado hasta la pared del pasillo, donde fue a reposar herido.

Akeno se hallaba con el corazón a punto de estallarle de impresión al momento en el cual percibió que alguien logro penetrar hasta donde ella se encontraba. El mismo estallo en un mar de preocupaciones, al percatarse de la identidad del intruso.

Santo cielo… ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

-I-Issei?...real, realmente eres tú, ¿Issei?-Akeno se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras observaba perturbada a la persona por la cual todo el alboroto inicial se había armado. Su voz se quebró, así como su voluntad férrea. No podía ser otra persona más que el mismo Issei, tenía su mismo peinado de pelo castaño, su misma contextura, su color de piel, su ropa con la que se le vio la última vez. Así como el mismo color del iris de sus ojos, quienes habían quedados sumamente abiertos, enfocando una mirada perdida en el vacío, como si la vida se le fuese arrebatada de las manos.

Estaba sumamente herido. Su cuello tenía marcas de garras, sus manos, quisquillosas por la electricidad, denotaban como estas habían sido heridas por el empuje de un gran peso, superior a lo que estaban acostumbradas. No podía denotar más detalles, eso era lo único que la ropa que traía puesta le permitía observar.

Y en su pecho izquierdo, con la camisa y la chaqueta que llevaba perforadas, un retazo de piel quemada, producto de su repentino ataque hacia él, que exponía sus músculos al aire, así como parte de su clavícula, venas…pero, por sobre todo, un pequeño objeto de forma ovalada, que se contraía y se expandía periódicamente, debajo de una delgada capa protectora de grasa.

Ese era su corazón, el corazón por el que tanto lucho, por el que intento poseer, y, ahora, por el que acababa de perder.

Por su misma causa, por su misma razón, y por su misma ambición.

Ahora, el ostentoso caballero carmesí, se estremecía como ave herida, que caía duramente contra el llano suelo.

-Issei…Issei…Issei…tu no, tu no, no puedes ser Issei, tú no eres realmente Issei, no existes, no eres nada más que una alucinación…-se negó a sí misma.

La lógica, tan ansiada y preciada, poco a poco empezaba a ser mermada por aquellos sentimientos tan puros, pero a la vez tan tímidos, que se ocultaban en lo más profundo de su persona, distintos a los demás.

-Tú no eres Issei, ¿y sabes por qué TU nunca serás Issei?...pues porque yo lo amo, lo amo, y jamás podría llegar siquiera a hacerle daño-su mirada, de carácter psicótico, se juntó en la misma dirección que la del desfalleciente sujeto, esperando a que sus palabras fueran captadas por él.

Aquellos sentimientos, indiferentes frente a la realidad, y sumamente posesivos, ante la verdad. Su frágil mente, colmada de sucesos tan intensos en tan breve periodo de tiempo, no tuvo otra alternativa para poder soportarlos. Akeno enloqueció, inevitablemente.

-Yo lo amo, con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi vida, y con toda mi alma, mi amor no es impuro ni mundano como el de las demás, ciegas, absurdas, estúpidas e indecisas… mi amor no es sufrible, ni alterable, ni variable, ni cambiante, ni perecible…mi amor por Issei es perpetuo, de una sola razón, y una sola motivación…y eso es hacerlo feliz…por lo tanto, tú no puedes ser Issei-su figura se le acerco cautelosamente, similar a un león que esta por disfrutar de su presa.

Sin darse cuenta verdaderamente, ella lo había lastimado gravemente.

O peor, posiblemente lo había asesinado.

Fue este el motivo, el que termino por desatar su terror.

-Issei es mucho más resistente que todo esto, el soportaría mil veces este daño por mi bienestar y mis sentimientos…por eso yo lo amo-se puño se aferró con fuerza a su cuello, elevándolo levemente, lo suficiente para que su intenso deseo iracundo estuviese satisfecho- y el me ama a mi…-

Lagrimas salían de sus ojos, resultado de la faceta razonable que aun perduraba en su persona, Akeno gritaba, sí, pero eso se debía a que estaba asustada, asustada por lo que pasaba, por lo que hizo, y por lo que debería hacer a continuación. Era aquello cierto, era realmente cierto… ¿no se trataba esto de algún juego, una treta, o un engaño del caprichoso destino para jactarse de su credulidad y disfrutarla verla enloquecer y convulsionarse en todo su ser por su arrepentimiento y su sufrir?, debería serlo, si, ¿Por qué no?, era la solución más lógica, la más aceptable, y la más viable, Akeno jamás lastimaría a Issei. Y eso era…

-Porque él es el único capaz de hacerme sentir feliz también a mí-concluyo desmoronándose sobre el pecho del castaño, perdiendo fuerzas de golpe, y rindiéndose desganadamente a lo que sea que viniera. Intentaba calmarse, y el estar apegada junto a la persona que la hacía sentir tantas cosas lo logro finalmente.

Volviendo a su estado normal, inmediatamente dejo de llorar. Lo primero que hizo, fue cerrar el círculo de comunicación que aún estaba enlazado con el de "Irina", alguien se las había apañado para hacer una interferencia entre su magia y la de él, seguramente hecho por la Khaos Brigade o alguno de esos tantos grupos adversos a las "3 Facciones". ¿Atacarían la ciudad en esos momentos?, no lo sabía, y no le importaba, lo que único que le importaba ahora, era Issei, y solamente Issei.

Lo segundo que hizo fue correr hacia el almacén del Club, una habitación pequeña y obscura, cerrada con llave, la cual ella poseía, que tenía en su interior todo un almanaque de objetos y artilugios de carácter sobrenatural y de distintos usos, entre ellos, un par de frascos de "Lagrimas de Phenix". Una vez había regresado, se arrodillo frente al castaño y, abriendo el corcho de la botella con sus dientes, vertió el blanquecino y transparente contenido sobre la enorme abertura en su pecho, esperando pacientemente a que esta sanara. Akeno puso todas sus esperanzas en ello.

Afortunadamente, la herida se cerró completamente, regenerando los tejidos dañados, y con una nueva capa de piel, en cuanta esta se tocó con el contenido de las lágrimas. La alegría y la tranquilidad volvieron a su alivio, y su alma volvía a respirar libre del peso de su acto.

Habiéndose recuperado la principal herida, Akeno procedió a trasladar al aun inconsciente Issei a un cuarto privado, una habitación con una biblioteca, que no se usaba mucho regularmente, y que solo estaba a modo de decoración en todo el Club. Allí sería un buen lugar para esperar a que Issei se recuperara del golpe que le dio, además de que podría aprovechar para examinar el resto de sus heridas.

Akeno tuvo que trasladar el cuerpo de Issei a rastras, dejando estampado en el suelo, un largo y tenue camino de sangre negruzca, que conducía hasta donde ahora el reposaba. Lo tendió sobre una cama que había, para luego proceder a tocarlo por todo el cuerpo, verificando si había rupturas de huesos, o alguna lesión relevante.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué hay una cama en esta habitación?, siempre he estado en las instalaciones del Club, y hasta ahora nunca he visto esta cama antes…no será que Rias-se mente divago, mientras tenía sus manos sobre las piernas y las rodillas del joven, un pensamiento malintencionado se dibujó en su mente-…Perra-gruño, antes de continuar con su labor.

Todo indicaba que Issei estaba mejorando, si bien aún tenía esa desconcertante mirada en su rostro, su respiración mejoraba, y sus signos vitales también. Quitándole su chaqueta, y desabrochándole su camisa, Akeno empezó a examinar que tan graves eran las heridas que Issei tenía.

Nada de lo que paso antes la habría preparado para lo que vendría a continuación.

¿Qué era entonces, lo más grave de su aspecto?, había mucho por dónde empezar, las marcas de su cuello solo eran el inicio. Ya que, descendiendo lentamente a modo de cicatrices, una serie de extrañas marcas y símbolos se hallaban incrustados en todo su cuerpo, como si el mismo hubiera sido una hoja de papel en el cual alguien se pusiera a dibujarlos. Las mismas se extendían a su vez hasta llegar a los antebrazos, a ambos lados de su torso, enredándose en su cintura, pegadamente hacia sus costillas, para acaparar parte de su espalda baja, y enfrascar en ambos lados (delantero y trasero) de sus piernas. La mayoría se hallaban secas, pero eran unas cuantas (y, en especial, las más grandes), las que aún no habían terminado de cicatrizar, por lo que la expulsión de sangre y de pus por parte de estas no cesaba.

Eran de dudosa procedencia, parecían escrituras antiguas, aunque no pudo reconocer ninguna de ellas. Aunque sí que sabía muy bien para que se utilizaban este tipo de cosas…algunos magos y hechiceros las utilizaban, al momento de sacrificar a una víctima en un ritual.

-Issei…que, ¿Qué te has hecho?...qu-que te han hecho?, ¿Quién te hizo todo esto?-la morena recorrió con su mirada cada una de las marcas, hasta notar con suma e inquietante atención un detalle preocupante, que podría darle una respuesta a los hechos.

Un fragmento de armadura blanca, filosa, delgada y reluciente, clavada en su pecho, como una flecha disparada por un arquero. Ya la había visto antes, en muchas ocasiones, y, considerando quien era la víctima, podría suponerse muy bien quien era el perpetrador de tales atrocidades.

-Vali Lucifer-dijo sorprendida, mientras se detenía a dar una vista completa al cuerpo del castaño-Issei, acaso tú, ¿tuviste una pelea con Vali Lucifer?, ¿fue el quien te provoco esas heridas?-Akeno pensó en las posibilidades que eso pasara, no habían visto a Vali ni a su grupo desde esa vez en la que pelearon contra Loki, antes de abandonarlos a su suerte. En esa ocasión, Vali no había demostrado demasiadas ganas de querer deshacerse de Issei de una vez por todas, aunque, claro, siempre podía cambiar de opinión.

Él era su némesis, por lo tanto, siempre era probable de que en cualquier momento, pudiera acercarse desde la nada, y acabar fortuitamente con su vida.

Las cicatrices, por más horribles que pareciesen, no parecían que le dolieran, en cambio, aquella astilla blanquecina incrustada en su pecho, a pesar de su diminuto tamaño, daban la sensación de que lo hacían agonizar con presteza, sin dejarle tiempo para poder recuperarse. Aquel trozo de armadura, lo hacía sufrir dolorosamente.

Y, arriesgándose a poder empeorar la herida, Akeno le saco la púa de su lugar, antes de aplicarle la segunda botella de lágrimas de Phenix a medias, y el resto en los demás lugares de su cuerpo. Durante los primeros momentos, este se había mostrado tranquilo frente a sus tratamientos.

Hasta que luego, de parpadear con fuerza un par de veces, se levantase abruptamente de la cama, y diese un descomunal grito, que se transformó en un griterío. Ella retrocedió asustada, pegándose al muro de la pared por la espalda.

Cuando el castaño dejo de gritar, volvió a reclinarse en la cama, esta vez moviéndose más frecuentemente, y quejándose de los dolores que tenía.

-Dios, pero que fue ese aguijón tan terrible, se sintió como si me hubieran clavado un cuchillo y de repente me lo hubieran sacado…sí que me dolió bastante, eso fue demasiado real, inclusive como para ser un sueño-Issei se tocó la nuca en señal de cansancio, mientras que con la otra mano se frotaba la frente, intentando recobrar ánimos para poder levantarse.

Aparentemente, había vuelto a la normalidad.

Dejo de fijarse en sí mismo, cuando miro a Akeno, quien, insegura, se le acercaba para verificar como estaba.

-Akeno, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien, Issei, no te preocupes, ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?-

-Yo?, pues creo que me encuentro bien, aunque con algo de tensión muscular, siento que quiero quedarme todo el día en la cama, sin tener que mover ni un solo dedo en toda mi vida, también me fastidia un poco la cabeza, aunque no es la gran cosa tampoco, ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Akeno?, es más, que es lo que tú haces aquí en el salón de clases?-la pelinegra se confundió un poco ante su declaración.

-El salón de clases?-

-Sí, el salón de clases, este es mi aula, donde yo, Asia, Xenovia, e Irina estudiamos, te lo digo porque no tengo ni la menor idea de que tan pesado tengo el sueño como para que me hayas traído cargando hasta aquí, a este bodega…dime, ¿Cuánto dormí?, ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde están las demás?, conociéndolas, ya deberían estar preocupadas por mí-

{El está actuando como si nada hubiera pasado… ¿acaso será que?}-pensó la pelinegra, antes de preguntar-Issei, ¿recuerdas lo que te paso el día de hoy?-

-¿Lo que me paso el día de hoy?-respondió este con otra pregunta, extrañado, hasta que pensó descubrir a lo que se refería-Ah, te refieres a lo de la mañana, en mi cama, uf, ¿cómo olvidarlo?, ese tipo de cosas quedan para la posteridad, aunque no estoy resentido ni fastidiado por eso, es más, creo que en cierto punto hasta es divertido, ustedes son una de las cosas más maravillosas que me han pasado en mi vida, y cosas como esas no me harían enfadar con nadie, tampoco contigo, Akeno-un pequeño rubor se apareció en las mejillas de la fémina, debido a que no estaba preparada para esa declaración.

Pero este volviese a desaparecer, cuando se concentró en lo realmente vital.

{Ya veo, así que no lo recuerda, no tiene ni la más mínima memoria de que enloqueció en público, y huyo despavoridamente sin razón ni motivo… ¿será amnesia?, ¿o acaso se tratara de un esfuerzo suyo por reprimir un recuerdo doloroso?, son demasiadas posibilidades, y el no está en la total facultad de contestármelas…debería ver si puedo averiguar algo más}-Oye, Issei… ¿Qué es lo último que se te viene a la mente?-

-Lo último dices?, pues, no lo sé con mucha certeza…solo se me quedo grabado la imagen del profesor entrando a clases por la mañana, a los demás prestando atención, y a…-su voz se detuvo, antes de continuar-Y a una tontería sin sentido, es eso todo lo que recuerdo-

-Una tontería, ¿Cómo cuál?-inquirió ella, dudosa, intrigada.

-Algo que no tiene importancia, en verdad-

-Issei, yo estoy aquí, lista, dispuesta, para escucharte y aconsejarte en lo que necesites, pero no te puedo ayudar si no me dices que es lo que te pasa-

-No me pasa nada, Akeno, no me pasa absolutamente nada, no tienes por qué preocuparte por ello-el castaño intento desviar el tema de la conversación, notándosele una gran pesadez en sus palabras. Akeno siguió insistiendo.

-Si me dices que no te pasa nada, es porque tú eres un mentiroso, te conozco, y esa actitud que tus estas reflejando hacia mí no es muy normal en ti-

-¿Qué me conoces?-hablo Issei, ahora tomando un tono irónico y prepotente-Déjame que te deje las cosas muy claras, tu no me conoces, somos compañeros desde hacía un año y medio más o menos desde que me uní al Club del Ocultismo, y si bien en este periodo de tiempo tu y yo nos hemos acercado de una gran manera, tu no has llegado a conocerme por completo…necesitas de más tiempo, más tiempo, y más esfuerzo-

-¿Esfuerzo?, ¿en qué?, ¿en aguantar como TE COMPORTAS COMO UN PATAN?!-la morena había alzado la voz, mientras que, con su presencia, y su mirada, trataba de ver más allá de lo que dijo su compañero-Issei…tú no eres así, cuéntame, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

Akeno noto claramente como este puso una expresión triste, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Temor, es eso lo que me paso-

-¿A que tienes temor, Issei?-

-A perderte-su respuesta la sorprendió enormemente-A perderte, ¿entiendes?, es a eso a lo que tengo mucho temor-Issei miro a Akeno con una decisión incorpórea, que iba más allá de sus límites y emociones.

-Tengo miedo a que me dejes solo, tengo miedo a no haber compartido el suficiente tiempo contigo, tengo miedo a que una gran amiga, así como una gran mujer, se vea alejada de mi estancia y compañía, lejos, muy lejos, a donde ni siquiera pudiera yo verla…yo tengo miedo a que te hagan daño, tengo miedo de que tu mueras-

Issei quito sus piernas de la cama, poniendo los pies en el piso, y colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, así como su barbilla entre sus palmas.

-Hoy día tuve una visión, escaza, rara, y tétrica, donde me haya solo en ningún lugar, donde el terror y el horror se fusionaban conmigo en una infinita agonía, donde me visión se había deformado…y donde presencie, atenta y cruelmente, como tu morías entre mis manos…es por eso que estoy asustado-

-No es verdad-replico la morena, sin titubear-No es verdad de que yo vaya a morir, no es verdad de que me vida será cegada prontamente, y tampoco es verdad de que yo vaya a dejarte solo-ella procedió a sentarse al lado de Issei.

Antes de abrazarlo repentinamente, y transmitirle todo su calor y afecto hacia él.

-No tienes por qué temer, nada de eso ocurrirá, continua con la que debas hacer, y no miras hacia atrás, atesora todos los recuerdos que vayas recolectando por el camino y…haz lo que te haga feliz-

-Akeno…-Issei correspondió a su abrazo también.

Ambos permanecieron así durante un momento, hasta que el otro volviera a hablar. Pasaron los segundos, los minutos, y también las horas. Ninguno de los 2 pudo describir con exactitud durante cuánto tiempo compartieron aquella muestra de afecto.

Con sus pieles unidas en una, su aliento y respiración mezclándose con la del prójimo, sus corazones en sinfonía armoniosa, y sus esencias tranquilizadas, dispuestas a entregarse a lo que fuera.

-Akeno-el varón volvió a hablar-No quiero que te alejes de mi lado, al menos no por esta noche-

En la mañana de aquel ostentoso día, su mente se perdió, resultado de una devastadora visión. Su cuerpo se sumergió, durante incontable tiempo, en la euforia y la desesperación, tímido, lánguido, como un niño pequeño. Durante algo hecho en la tarde, se lastimo. Su pensamiento se desvarió, llegando a conclusiones equivocas. Herido fatalmente, se vio obligado a recuperarse.

Y, en la noche de aquel ahora fatídico y confuso día, la luz de eros se posó sobre su cuerpo y el de Akeno.

…

…

…

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**_

 **Y bien, ya esta, un año y 3 meses después, pero ya, ya esta.**

 **Tails Doil: No lo se Rick, parece falso :p**

 **¿A simple vista lo parece no?, si se que nadie se esperaba a que actualizara esta cosa, pero es que quería abstenerme a presentar un trabajo simplon y que no diese justicia a las franquicias que representan. Una vez mas, perdonen el retraso, soy un escritor "novato" aun que intenta mejorar la calidad de sus escritos, este llegaría a ser mi tercer fic creo, asi que si notan algunas fallas en esto, discúlpenme por favor.**

 **Dios, lo que he pasado a la hora de escribir esto, lo que he pensado que le puede seguir a esto, y lo que vendrá a continuación, son tantas cosas las que quisiera contarles, pero que me debere de abstener de poner para ahorrar palabreo (ya son 26 000 palabras, para el que raje de esto se quede callado, he demorado, si, pero he venido con una gran cantidad de material).**

 **Comprendo muy bien que esto no es lo prometido a primera instancia, siguen en Kuoh, no han llegado a "Silent Hill", y los hechos los he hecho avanzar lento, pero ya se han dado algunas muestras de lo que esta queriendo pasar, las primeras versiones de esto iniciaban ya en el pueblo, pero luego considere que si la hacia de este modo, el transfondo y la profundidad que le podía dar a esto lo manejaba mucho mejor, o al menos eso es lo que intente darle allí arriba.**

 **Como dije con anteriodidad, hay algunos detalles agudos, que poco a poco iran tomando forma, hasta que al final tengan sentido. Es una historia de misterio con toques de horror y terror, me gusta avanzar lento, y que ustedes se confundan e interpreten cada una de los fragmentados segmentos. Si bien no será un lemon masivo como los de** _ **"WolfDeath"**_ **o una de las tantas historias bien chingonas de** _ **"bustercall**_ **", al menos intento escribir algo nuevo, si no les gusta, solo no lo lean, asi de simple, y no anden dejando reviews toxicos expresando su odio al fic (mi corazoncito no los soportaría e.e)**

 **¿Qué es lo que he querido decir en este capitulo?. He sentado las bases de algo grande que esta por venir, y si, en la segunda parte ya estará la posibilidad de ir a "Silent Hill". Pero la pregunta sera, ¿Quién o quienes iran y por que?.**

 **Un enorme saludo para** _ **"Acqua OfThe Back"**_ **y a mi camarada** _ **"Yo-tambien-veo-hentai",**_ **que últimamente esta desaparecido en FF (se lo busca sobrio o ebrio al desgraciado, se ofrece una recompensa :v) por dejar comentarios, asi como un enorme agradecimiento a todas las personas que creyeron en el proyecto y contribuyeron agregándola a favoritos, no lo saben, pero para un escritor eso significa mucho y que lo apoyan en lo que hace, gracias.**

 **En fin, gracias por su atención, se despide un vago que se divierte escribiendo.**

 **Zalgo viajero fuera!**

 **Chau!**


End file.
